Tragic Occurences
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: When a rapist goes after women doctors will Patrick be able to protect Robin or will the rapist get her? Note: Robin does not have HIV in this story. Scrubs! CHAPTER 31 UP! Complete!
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they are from General Hospital.

Notes: In this Fan fiction Robin does not have HIV.

Patrick Drake quietly snuck up on his 28 year old fiancee Robin Scorpio. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What the hell?"

"Before you kick me or start screaming it's Patrick."

"Oh hi, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"You"

"Patrick we're at work!"

"I know."

"Honestly I don't know why I bother."

"I don't know why do you?" With that being said he walked away before Robin could launch into another one of her patented lectures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin did you hear?"

"Hear what Elizabeth?"

"Their is a serial rapist on the loose kidnapping women between the ages of 27 and 30, all of which are doctors."

"Oh my god! Do me a favor, Liz don't tell Patrick, not only will he hit the roof he'll never let me out of his sight!"

"All right, but I'm sure he'll find out, since their issuing warnings throughout the hospitals.

Besides between your super spy parents and your police commissioner uncle I doubt your going anywhere."

"I know, but I'm sure Lucky won't let you out of his sight either!"

"Oh look there's Patrick now!"

"Crap!"

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?"

"Tell you what?" Robin asked innocently a little too innocently in Patrick's opinion.

"THAT THERE IS A RAPIST ON THE LOOSE TARGETING WOMEN WITH YOUR DESCRIPTION!"

"Oh that."

"YES THAT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?"

"Maybe."

"WHATEVER LET'S GO I'M TAKING YOU HOME YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK TO WORK OR LEAVING MY SIGHT UNTIL THIS PERVERT IS CAUGHT!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE, MAYBE I MISSED WHEN YOU BECAME THE BOSS OF ME BUTLAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T AND I'M NOT LEAVING WORK BECAUSE OF YOUR PARANOID DELUSIONS!"

"GRRR, FINE SAY WHAT YOU WANT BUT YOUR NOT GETTING A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!"

With that being said he picked a protesting Robin up and carried her to the elevator.

"Tell Alan I'm taking the rest of the day off, and I'll call him later." Patrick told a stunned Elizabeth.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Patrick Drake I order you to put me down this instant!"

"No."

"God you are the moist infuriating person I've ever met."

"Thank you."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Good maybe then I can get some peace."

Patrick carried Robin to his car and put her in the passenger seat. He then walked around and got in the drivers seat.

He glanced at Robin who was sitting with her arms crossedand a scowl evident on her face.

Patrick dialed a number he had memorized a few months ago and waited to be connected.

"Hello Robert it's Patrick"

"Hello Patrick"

"I've got Robin here next to me I'm taking her home. I don't want her being an open target for the rapist, what do you know about him?'

"You have Robin next to you? How did you manage to get her out of the hospital without losing an arm?"

"I picked her up and carried her out."

"Oh, that would work. Anyway I called Mac and he said that the police don't know anything more then what was issued to the press. All of the women have been left in front of the hospital they worked for."

"Well were home. I've got to go seeing as how it's probably going to be a project getting Robin upstairs."

"Good Luck, I don't envy you I'll call her tomorrow."

"Let's go Robin." Receiving no response Patrick walked over to her side of the car.

"Are you going to get out of the car and walk into the apartment of your own accord or am I going to have to carry you there?"

When she continued to ignore him Patrick picked her up and carried her to the apartment.

He unlocked their door and dropped Robin on the couch in the living room.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?"

"Maybe"

"Ha! You spoke!"

"Well, I really had no choice in the matter, because if I didn't it would be nonstop listening to you talk!"

"Your words hurt me Robin. What can be more fun then listening to me?"

"Your such an ass."

"I know. Drives you crazy doesn't it? So, what are we doing for dinner?"

"Now you want to talk about dinner?"

"Yes."

"I'll go pick something up."

"Nice try, but their is as much chance as a snowball in hell as me letting you leave this house."

"Your such a stubborn ass!"

"I know that's why you love me right."

"Actually no, all right then what are we doing for dinner?"

"We're going to order a pizza and have it delivered."

"Fine."


	2. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters they are from General Hospital.

Ring-Ring

"Hello?"

"Is this Patrick Drake?"

"My name is Mark Roberts, I'm a nurse at General Hospital, I was told by Alan to ask you to come down and perform an emergency surgery."

"All right."

(To Robin)

"Come on Robin let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital."

"I thought I wasn't _allowed_ there?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I have to go perform surgery and I'm not leaving you alone."

"Fine."

Patrick walked out with Robin following him. When Patrick got out the door he was hit on the head by a guy wearing a ski mask. His last thought before blacking out was _Oh god Robin! _ "Patrick?" Robin called walking out behind him. She was grabbed from behind and hit over the head. _Oh no, Patrick was right, oh god please let him find me before it's too late. _Then she blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, why does my head hurt!" Then he remembered it all in a rush the man in the ski mask, Robin, oh no ROBIN! _I have got to get to the police station! _Knowing he was in no condition to drive and that the scene would have to be inspected Patrick pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mac's number.

"Hello, Mac?"

"Yes."

"It's Patrick. He got Robin."

"Who got Robin?"

"The Rapist."

"Are you sure?"

"Not positive, but who else would kidnap her?"

"I'm on my way, oh and are you okay?"

"I got knocked out, but I'm fine."

"Ah-hah, sure you are, but just in case I'm coming with an ambulance." With that he hung up before Patrick could protest further.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Patrick, what happened exactly?" Mac asked coming up with 2 E.M.T.'s and 2 police officers.

"Well I was on my way to the hospital, because I got a call about being needed to come in for a surgery, Robin was coming with me because I didn't want to leave her alone. When I got into the hallway I was hit on the head by a man in a ski mask."

"That's all you remember?"

"Yes."

"All right thanks, were going to investigate the seen while you let these two gentlemen make sure your okay."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" One EMT asked.

"Two."

"All right" the EMT said shining a penlight in Patrick's eyes. "You don't appear to have a concussion, but if you experience any symptoms please come down to the hospital."

"Okay thanks."

"We didn't find anything Patrick, but we're going to start looking for here immediately."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Review! See that little purple button? I'm planning to post/write another chapter for tonight but only if you review. So, Review! I would write more now but I haven't updated my other story in awhile and I need to.


	3. Here Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Property of Whoever owns General Hospital.**

**Song is... _Here Without You _by Three Doors Down**

**Notes: This chapter is Patrick talking to Robin, (actually saying what he wants to tell her).**

**_Robin where are you? I miss you. Every minute without you _**

_**is one more minute in my own special hell.**_

A hundred days had made me older since the last time

that I saw your pretty face A thousand lights had made me colder

and I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

**_I'm sorry I let him get to you. Sorry I couldn't keep you safe._**

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

_**Robin, you deserve so much more you deserve to be safe not in the hands **_

_**of some sadistic bastard.**_

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

_**I should have seen through that phone call seen it coming.**_

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

_**I know what you would say if you could see me now, Robin. **_

_**You would tell me to stop wallowing and do something, **_

_**you would tell me it's not my fault, but I didn't protect you so in away **_

_**I think it really is.**_

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

_**I'm sorry Robin, but being without you just hurts so damn bad.**_

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

_**Robin, I'm making you a promise I'll find you. **_

_**And if he hurts you I'll kill him I swear I will.**_

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me

**_I'm coming for you, Baby, I'm gonna find you, Robin. Cuz I love you._**

_**Do you see the purple button! Press it and tell me what you think! Please: )**_


	4. Tears

_Ow! Where am I. Oh My God, I was in the Hallway he hit me over the head. Who is he? _

_Was Patrick right to be worried does the rapist have me. Oh god Patrick! Is he okay? _

_I hate this silence. I want to know what's happening. I hate to admit but I am so frikkin scared! _

_I don't want some guy touching me, raping me. Patrick, where are you, I need you. _

_Ok I admit it you were right. Funny I'll never admit your right to your face but now _

_I know you were and maybe if I had taken you more seriously we wouldn't be in this mess right now_

_. I wish you could know what I'm thinking write now Patrick, because I want you to know that no matter what I love you. _

_Oh god I just heard creaking. I think he's coming. Help me Patrick, I need you now. Oh god there he is._

"Hello my dear, I've been watching you, your just like her you know?"

"Just like who?" Robin asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm going to tell you a story, There was once a man who was married to a lovely young woman

the woman was sick she needed help. So the man her fiance took her to the doctor's.

The doctor a twenty-eight year old woman couldn't save her. She was to wrapped up in her own relationship.

That doctor got caught in a fire, she never paid so now you and those other woman have to pay for that doctor."

"Please, don't do this. I love my patients, I try my hardest everyday to save them and it kills me when they die."

"Look I'm sorry but you have been chosen and you will pay the price for her mistakes." The man advanced toward Robin,

she started to scream. "I'm sorry you won't be getting away you deserve this"

"No Please stop" she screamed as grabbed her wrists and pulled off her shirt, and unclasped her bra.

"I'm begging you no stop!" He paid no attention to her cries for mercy.

He simply continued with what he was doing he took her wrists and handcuffed them to the headboard of the bed she was on.

"No stop." She yelled trying to kick him. He grabbed her legs and pulled off her jeans, she began to kick like crazy.

He held her legs still and pulled off her panties. "God, please stop." She begged tears streaming down her face.

He spread her legs apart and tied one to each side of the bed, using strong rope.

He slowly undressed himself and laid on top of Robin penetrating her. He kissed her face, kissed her lips,

he tried to put his tongue down her throat but she wouldn't let him. She bit him. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way." He began to pull himself in and out of her devolping a rhythm.

He bit her breasts, grabbed them. He wanted her to feel pain the kind he had felt when his fiancee died.

"Ssstoop , please!" Robin begged her voice quivering.

"You deserve this, this all your good for." He lied. He wanted her to feel worthless. Then he left, she was sobbing on the bed.

_I'm so sorry, Patrick. So sorry. I should have fought harder. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No! Robin! _Patrick felt a twinge in his heart he knew the man had raped Robin. He was connected to Robin.

That man had raped Robin. His ROBIN. Patrick decided right then whoever this man was he would pay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin wanted so badly to curl into a ball and hide from the world. She wanted to die,

because she didn't deserve to live. At least that's what she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know angsty isn't it. I know you some of you are upset that I let that guy get Robin, but it was for the good of the story. Please Review!


	5. Savin' Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters they are from General Hospital.**_

**_Thank you to all those who reviewed!_**

_I'm sorry Patrick. I miss you. But I can't go on like this it's killing me. I need you to save me._

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

_I'm trapped hear, locked away from you I need you._

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_Do I deserve to be saved? **He** says I don't. But I need you to save me._

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

_I can feel myself falling. But no one's hear to save me._

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_I'm crying, and every moment I'm here I can feel myself dying a little more. Hurry up and save me._

Hurry I'm fallin'

Do You see that button. Review and I will update. Although technicallyI should be writing my essay!


	6. Finding Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters they are from General Hospital.**

**Song from previous chapter was Saving Me By Nickelback.**

**Thank You to all Reviewers.**

An angry Patrick Drake stormed into the police department and walked up to Mac.

"WHAT IS BEING DONE TO FIND ROBIN BECAUSE IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE YOUR DEPARTMENT IS DOING ANYTHING!"

"I know your upset Patrick, and I know you want to find Robin, but we're doing everything we can."

"I doesn't seem to be enough, I need Robin, I want her safe with me." He said quietly.

"I know so do I, so do I."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh no, I can hear his footsteps he's coming back. Please don't let him do that again! I don't think I can take it if he does. _

_Help me Patrick help me please. _

"Hello again my dear."

"Your not going to rape me again are you?"

"No I'm not I'm done with you for now, but I must say your my favorite,

If I want you back I'll come get you, but for now I'm dropping you off in front of General Hospital."

He then took out a syringe and injected it into Robin's neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick Drake was walking up the sidewalk toward General Hospital when he noticed an arm sticking out from

a bush in front of the hospital. _Oh my god. What the hell._ He walked toward the bush and grabbed the arm,

the arm was attached to a person the person was Robin.

"Oh My God, Robin." He quickly checked to see whether she was breathing. She was.

Then he checked if she had a pulse. She did. Patrick took off his coat and wrapped Robin in it.

The bastard hadn't even given her clothes back. _I swear I'll kill him for this. _

He picked Robin up and carried her into the hospital. He walked up to the nurses station carrying Robin.

"Elizabeth, I've got Robin, I need a gurney now!" Elizabeth could hear the anger in his voice

and she knew without a doubt that Robin had been raped. Elizabeth hurriedly went and got Monica,

who came with two nurses and a gurney. Robin was placed on the gurney.

They quickly wheeled her to an exam room, and went inside. Patrick was forced to wait and fill out forms while

Robin was examined and treated.

Press the purple Button and Review, I know this chapter is short but I'm planning to post more today.


	7. Absolutely

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters. They are from General Hospital.**

**Song: Song in later part of chapter is Absolutely by Nine Days. **

"Patrick?" It was Dr. Lee

"Yes, How's Robin" He said standing up.

"You should sit down." He ignored her and remained standing.

"All right then. Robin was raped, and abused he slapped her,

her breasts have hand prints on them from where he grabbed them. her legs and

thighs have deep bruising from where he forced himself in.

Her ankles and wrists have deep cuts from the handcuffs."

"Oh. My. God. That. Sick. Bastard."

"The police examiner is removing any DNA evidence from her body, when she is finished you can see her,

Robin is unconscious she was given a sedative by whoever had her."

"Thanks for the update."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Patrick." Robert and Anna called as they rushed over to him.

"Hey." He said tiredly.

"They called us, what did he do to her?"

"He raped her."

"Oh." Anna said.

"I'll Kill him." Robert added.

"Not if I do it first." Anna interjected. Patrick almost smiled in spite of everything. Robin's parents really did argue about everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can go in now." Dr. Lee said walking up to the threesome. "One at a time however."

"You can go first." Anna told Patrick.

"Thanks." Patrick turned quickly and walked to Robin's room. He drew in an involuntary gasp

when he entered the room Robin looked so small and scared in the hospital bed.

"Hey Robin, It's Patrick, I missed you." He said grabbing her hand.

"Every second away from you has been like hell, I don't ever want to leave you alone again.

And you know me baby I always get what I want."

"Patrick?" Robin mumbled.

"Yes Robin, come on wake up you can do it."

"I'm sorry Patrick."

"No Baby don't be sorry it wasn't your fault." Patrick whispered fighting to hold back tears. He couldn't believe Robin was blaming herself.

"It's all my fault." She whispered with her eyes still closed, she was afraid if she opened them she would see

disappointment on his face and she couldn't bear that.

"No. Robin. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"Yes it is." she said stubbornly.

"Robin Look at me." When she did this he continued.

"It is not your fault nor will it ever be that some sadistic pervert decided to rape you."

When he said this she started to cry. Patrick held her as sobs wracked her small frame.

She was still sobbing when Robert knocked on the door twenty minutes later.

Seeing that she was crying he signaled to Patrick that he would be back later.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles **

Patrick held Robin as she sobbed into his shirt. She couldn't seem to stop.

**And how many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose? **

He missed his old Robin. How could anyone crush her spirit this badly!

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But You never seem to run out of things to say**

She seems like a shadow of who she was.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles **

Oh God he missed her smile. That Smile could light up a room.

**How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit every day and all day   
How did we wind up this way?  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say **

**As long as we stand here waitin'  
Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes**

That man had destroyed Robin. He had killed a part of her, and Patrick would make him pay for that.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say **

In one day that bastard had taken a bright happy woman and destroyed her.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
while she looks so sad and lonley there  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles **  
Robin couldn't stop sobbing se was trying, but that man had broken something inside of her and she couldn't seem to fix it.

**And your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say **

Robin always had something to say, but now all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her **

Patrick gently rubbed her back trying to ease her sobs.

**This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her **

"I love you, Robin, no matter what, I love you always and forever."

"Really?" His heart broke that she didn't think he could love her anymore.

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles **

"Yes, Robin really."

"Why?" It was everything he could do not to start crying. She didn't think she should be loved.

**When she smiles**

Review! Review! Review!

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	8. Low

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters They are from General Hospital.**

**Song: Song in later part of chapter is _Low By Kelly Clarkson. _It is the bolded words.**

**Thank you to all reviewers.**

"Robin?"

"Yea, Patrick?"

"Your parents are here and they want to see you I'm going to go get them okay?"

"I don't want you to go." His heart broke for her.

"All right I'll stay right here."

"No, my parents came to see me so let them in, just come back ok?"

"I'll be right outside the door."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robert, Anna?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Robin says you can come see her now."

"Ok"

"You can go first, Anna."

"Ok thanks Robert." Patrick and Robert walked over and stood by the window of Robin's room while Anna went in.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault someone raped me."

"It's not yours either." _How did her mom always know what she was thinking! _

"Listen sweetie you didn't do anything to deserve this. Anna said taking Robin's hand. Robin inwardly flinched at the touch. She didn't like anyone touching her except Patrick.

"I didn't know you were in town, mom."

"I wasn't. I was in Pennsylvania, your Father called me and I took a plane out here."

"Oh."

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow, but i have to go, because your

father wants to see you before visiting hours end."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can go in now." Anna said walking over to where Patrick and Robert stood.

"Ok thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Dad." Robert walked over to her and took her hand. This time she couldn't hold back a flinch.

Robert frowned noticing this, but decided to refrain from commenting.

"How are you feeling?"

_How do you think I feel? I was raped and assaulted. _When she opened her mouth to speak all that came out was..."Fine."

"Your not really fine, are you Robin." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes I am."

"You've always been a terrible liar." _Oh god I can't take this I need him to leave. Patrick help me._

As if sensing her thoughts Patrick knocked on the door and came in.

"Robert, visiting hours are about to end and I'd like to speak to Robin."

"All right. Bye Sweetheart."

"Thanks." Robin said after her father had left.

"I saw you flinch when he touched you, I knew you wanted him to leave."

"It's not his fault."

"It's not _yours_ either."

"So, I've been told." She said dryly.

"Well you should start listening."

"Do you really have to leave when visiting hours end?"

"No. Dr. Lee said I can stay the night."

"Ok, thanks."

"No need to thank me I wouldn't have it any other way, now get some rest."

Robin closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep with Patrick holding her hand.

She could feel his hands touching her, feel him pulling off her close. She could hear her screams.

"Help, stop, please, stop, help Patrick."

Patrick was jolted awake by Robin's screams. "Robin wake up!"

"What, oh it was only a dream."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Nno ." She stuttered.

"All right."

"Patrick?"

"Yea Robin?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Staying with me."

"Your welcome, Baby, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was lonely. Patrick had left awhile ago he had to give his statement on finding her to the police,

and he had a surgery he had to do, since his father was out of town. She didn't like to be alone.

Alone with her thoughts she couldn't help dwelling on the rape.

**Everybody's talkin'  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
but I don't want their sympathy  
It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go... **

She couldn't stand the fact that everyone was talking about her, and acting like the understood, but no one really did.

**Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
'Cause what you did was low**

Everyone kept offering her their sympathy, looking at he with pity in their eyes. She didn't want their pity.

**No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go  
**I think it hurts being back here more then it hurt trapped in that hellhole, because there no one pitied me,

there I deserved it, and in some ways that was just easier.

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend let you down so?  
When the truth came out **

**'Cause what you did was low  
What you did was low  
What you did was low  
What you did was low**

I'm feel like I'm dying a little more every second. I'm falling, but no one's there to catch me.

**I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
This to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So... **

Patrick is trying to help me, but he can't not really, I'm to far gone.

**I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
This to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So... **

I need help. I'm asking for it but no one seems to hear me."

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
'Cause what you did was low **

I feel like I've let everyone down because I couldn't stop him. I know it's stupid but the thought won't leave my head.

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
'Cause what you did was low**...

The thing is even though I feel like I let everyone else down, I

know deep down the only person I really let down is myself. And

that scares me. A lot.

This is my longest chapter ever! Please Review! Review and I'll update.


	9. i knew I'd win this argument!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters they are from General Hospital.

"Patrick, can I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Normally we would tell Robin this first, but we don't want to put any stress on her."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"We got her blood work back and she's pregnant."

"Oh god, it's not his baby is it?"

"Fortunately no. It seems she is already two months along, so it can't be his, but I didn't want to tell Robin,

because the stress would be bad for her and the baby."

"All right when are you going to tell her?"

"_I'm _not _you _are. She seems to take things best from you every time anyone else comes near her she panics

and panicking is not good for the baby."

"All right, I guess I'm telling her. Funny it's usually the mother who tells the father these things not the other way around."

"Yes, that is weird isn't it!"

"Well I guess I better go tell her."

"If she starts panicking press the call button and I'll come in with a sedative."

"Ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Baby."

"Hi, Patrick."

"Dr. Lee just got back your blood work and..." He paused.

"And?" She prompted.

"Your pregnant."

"Oh god I'm so sorry Patrick."

"Why are you sorry it's my baby."

"How do you know."

"Dr. Lee says your two months along, so it has to be mine."

"Oh."

"Aren't you happy we're having a baby."

"Yea, I'm ecstatic."

"You don't look happy."

"I am it's just a lot to take in."

"Your going to make a great mom."

"Your going to make a great dad." For the first time since the rape Robin smiled she was truly happy she realized.

"All right let's start talking about the baby if it's a girl she **never dates ever, **If it's a boy he can date as soon as he's six."

"You are such a chauvinistic ass."

"I don't care if it's a girl I stand by my statement." He smiled Robin was starting to act like she had before.

"I do care, it's my baby to and I'm the one who is going to have to go through nine months of pregnancy."

"Your the one, I'm the one who is going to have your out of whack hormones taken out on me."

"You deserve it."

"Maybe so."

"Ha! You admit it!

"I said _maybe._"

"All right fine you _almost _admitted it."

"Ok fine you've got me there."

"I knew I'd win this argument."

I thought I should let them have a happy moment in all the sadness, so there you have it something happy! Review! Review! Review!


	10. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. They are from General Hospital. (I am getting so sick of typing that.)**

**Thank You to all Reviewers!**

**Song: Changes by 3 Doors Down **

_God, I'm just wondering what did I do to deserve this? I was just sitting here or should I say _

_laying here in this damn hospital bed when all I did was become a doctor and be 28 years old. Is that so wrong? _

_I'm sooooooo bored. I just want to go home. Hmm maybe I can convince Patrick to get me out of here? No he won't let me. _

_He'll say something along the lines of Robin, you've only been in the hospital for three days and your not sufficiently recovered to leave._

_Whatever. I hate it here. I want to go home. Where there's just Patrick. No one else. None of their pity._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Tough day?" Elizabeth asked

"You can say that." Patrick said.

"Why?"

"Robin's getting stir crazy in the hospital, and she wakes up screaming every night, she says she's okay but I know she's not."

"Tell Robin if she needs to talk I'll be there for her I know how she feels."

"Thanks I'll tell her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)   
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs   
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb **

I can't Breath, I'm so sad, I just want to cry.

**I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows **

No one realizes how broken I really am.

**Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes **

I'm suffocating, it just hurts so bad.

**I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feel like I've been buried underneath the weight of the world **

I finally get what it means to hold the world on your shoulders.

**I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows **

I need help. I'm drowning.

**Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes **

I'd give anything to go back one week, and run where _he _couldn't find me.

**I'm running, shaking  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes **

It all seemed so much easier before.

**Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it**

My world is falling apart around me.

**Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes **

I can't do this, but I have to. For Patrick. For my Baby. For my Family. For Me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin?"

"Yea, Patrick?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" _Because you where just raped._

"You just look sad."

"No, I'm fine. Well except for one thing I want to go home."

"Dr. Lee says it's to soon for you to be released."

"I don't care."

"Please baby, stay a few more days for me?"

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"No one said you had to, By the way if you want out of here so badly why aren't you resting."

"Every time I close my eyes I'm back there again." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry Robin, don't cry, he doesn't deserve your tears."

"Ok." She said shakily.

"Go to sleep, Baby."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and fell asleep with Patrick holding her hand.

Review! Review and I'll update!


	11. Love Me When I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. From GH.**

**Song: Love me when I'm gone by Three Doors Down.**

**Robin woke up and smiled for just a second seeing Patrick asleep holding her hand.**

**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind... **

He makes me want to keep fighting this darkness.

**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could **

I desperately want to be the old Robin. The Robin he wants.

**I'd give up everything  
If only for your good ****So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
But you won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**

I'd do anything for Patrick if only I could.

**Love me when I'm gone...**

He still loves me. In spite of everything.

**When your education x-ray  
Cannot see under my skin **  
**I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Now roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone**

I can't tell anyone anything, because they don't understand. A part of me died that day. And it's not coming back.

**Maybe I'm just blind... **

Maybe there's a cure for this never ending pain, and I just can't see it past the darkness that surrounds me.

**Love me when I'm gone... **

They say it's bad to go numb inside. ButI wish more then anything that I could go numb and stop this pain.

**Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone **

**  
**I need them to keep loving me. but I can't ask them to do that, because you see I don't deserve it.

**REVIEW! When someone reviews I will update! **


	12. Talking to Liz

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters they are from General Hospital**.

**Thank you to all those who reviewied!**

**Cowgirl48 (), U no somethimng when I got ur review on my emailI had already finished this chapter with Robin and Elizabeth in it! Weird! Isn't It! Anyway Thank You for Reviewing!**

"Robin?" Elizabeth asked knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"I just wanted you to know that I've been where you are. I was raped too."

"You where?"

"Yes, I just wanted to die, I felt like I could never get clean."

"Does it ever stop?"

"Does what ever stop?"

"The pain."

"It lessens some, but it always hurts, you can deal with the pain in two ways you can face it head on and get help,

or you can let it consume you. How you deal with it is up to you."

"Those are wise words, but somehow all I want to do is curl into a ball and hide."

"You need to try to get past it Robin, because if you don't you won't like who you become."

"I don't like who I am already. It's too late."

"It's never too late."

"I don't know how to get past this."

"You could see a counselor."

"No, I don't even like to think about it."

"Lainey is good with rape victims she helped Emily."

"Emily was raped."

"Yes she was."

"Wow, I missed a lot while I was gone."

"My shift is starting now, so I have to go, think about seeing Lainey though, Bye."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maybe Elizabeth is right, maybe I should see a counselor. I'll ask Emily if it really helped her. _

_Hmm what is Emily's number. I can always call Jason he would know, but then he would probably ask why I wanted it. _

_I can always lie. I'll call him. _She reached over and grabbed the phone in her hospital room dialing Jason's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Robin."

"I heard what happened." He said queitly.

"How?"

"It was on the news."

"Great now the whole world knows I was raped."

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"Why, It's not your fault."

"Your blaming yourself aren't you." It was a statement not a question. Jason had always seen through her.

"I just feel like it's my fault."

"Did you ask him to rape you?"

"No, but -" Jason interrupted her.

"Then it's not your fault."

"Thanks Jason."

"So, why did you call."

"I was wondering if you had Emily's phone number."

"I do."

"May I have it?"

"Yea, it's (567) 369-2468."

"Thanks Jason."

"Your welcome Robin, do me a favor and take care of yourself."

"All right, Bye."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily?"

"Yes, it's Robin."

"I heard what happened."

"Everyone seems to be saying that."

"So, why are you calling?"

"Elizabeth came in to see me and she told me how both of you where raped, and she told me that you got counseling. Does it help?"

"It helped me."

"Do you think I should go?"

"Yes, but it's really your choice."

"All right, thanks."

"Your welcome, bye."

"Bye."

**REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A REVIEW I WILL UPDATE!**


	13. Why can't I watch TV!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Characters. They are from GH.**

**Thank you to all reviewers.**

* * *

"Patrick?"

"Yea, Robin?"

"Why won't anyone let me watch TV?"

He was quiet for a moment he had been expecting her question.

"Um…"

"Answer me Patrick." She requested quietly.

"Er…Well you see…Um…Well it goes like this…Erm…Robin,

are you sure you need to know this, because it would be detrimental to your recovery?"

"Patrick, have you ever known me to ask you something I didn't expect an answer to?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing I want an answer."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"You know not only do you need the rest our baby also needs the rest."

She affixed him with such a glare that if looks could kill Patrick would be dead by now.

"Patrick, if you change the subject one more time, I will have to get it out of you the hard way,

and if you think I haven't learned a few things in the art of interrogation from my super spy parents

your sadly mistaken."

"Oh look at the time I have a surgery to get to, I'll send Liz in to stay with you okay?"

"Liar."

"Would I lie to you!"

"Yes."

"Your words wound me."

"Good."

"Don't be mad at me Robin. I promise I'll explain it to you eventually, and by the way Mac is having

police guards posted outside your room and your parents have posted government agents throughout the hospital."

"I'll kill them."

_Yes at least that took her mind off the TV thing._

"If you think you mad me forget about the TV think Patrick Drake you are sorely mistaken; now I'm just

going to have to kill my parents and Uncle Mac before I extract it from you."

_Damn it all to hell. _"Okay then, I'll be back later." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and walked out the door.

* * *

"Liz?"

"Yea, Patrick?"

"Robin is trying to find out why she can't watch TV and if she finds out I swear I will take those damn reporters

and strangle them with my bare hands."

"Oh god Robin doesn't seem to be in the capacity to handle what they put on the news."

"On the news? He asked incredulously. "They did that we-interrupt -this-program-for-an-important-news brief-thing!"

"I know she really can't see that."

"Will you go stay with her, I'm afraid that if left alone she will try to find out what's going on and that wouldn't be good

for her or the baby."

"All right, I have a break now anyway."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome, and how did you manage to get out of there?"

"I lied and said I have surgery, but she saw through it and between that and the guards

posted at her door and throughout the hospital she is one ticked off woman.

Add the fact that her hormones are out of control and I won't touch her with a ten foot pole!"

"Hey you helped put those hormones out of whack, and I wouldn't mention that in front of Robin, she'll kill you."

"Thanks for the words of comfort." Patrick said dryly.

"You're welcome!" She responded in a sweet tone.

At this Patrick rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Robin?" Elizabeth asked knocking on the door after showing her drivers license to the guards at the door.

(You now had to be on an approved list of people to get into Robin's room.)

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

"Hey."

"Hi, Liz."

"Robin, I know your upset, but you will honestly be happier if the TV remains off and the

door remains guarded. Have you ever heard the phrase ignorance is bliss?"

"Yes, I have, but I don't agree that leaves you to imagine what's going on and what you can imagine is usually worse."

_Not in this case. _"Robin can you just trust me on this?"

"For now, but I am getting awfully sick of being sheltered." Elizabeth didn't say anything she just let Robin

continue she knew how Robin felt. "Everyone says that it's not my fault, you told me not to let this control me,

but you all seem intent on keeping things from me because of this, and if I'm being sheltered all the time how can

I not help but let it control me?" Elizabeth had no idea what to say to this. Robin had an excellent point,

but not telling her was best for her in the long run. Telling her would destroy her.

"What don't have an answer Liz? Is it because you know I'm right?"

"Robin…" Elizabeth sighed. "You really wouldn't be able to handle this."

Robin narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, I'm not, Robin please just forget about this."

"Fine. For now."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

"Patrick?"

"Yea, Liz?"

"She's still pretty ticked off and I wouldn't put it past her to try and find out what's going on."

"I know we can't keep it from her, but if she sees it she won't be getting easily past it and I can't stand to

see her more upset then she already is."

"I don't think anyone wants to do that."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! I will be revealing what happened on the news in the next chapter**

**and it is going to be very angsty! If you want to know what happens Review!**


	14. Get Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters they are from GH.**

**Thank you to all reviewers!**

**Song: Get Up By SuperChick  
**_God how stupid am I? I can get up and turn on the TV and manually change the channel. _

_How can I not figure that out? Although it is anchored to the ceiling and I would have to stand on a chair. _

_That chair doesn't look especially stable. Oh well I have to know. _Robin got up.

She had to grab the bed to keep from passing out. It was the first time she ad been out of bed in a week.

After she recovered from the dizziness she walked over to the chair and climbed onto it. The chair creaked,

but didn't collapse. She stood on tiptoe and turned on the TV. Turning it to the news she waited for the news to

come back to the commercial. The news came back on and Robin was so riveted by what she saw that

she didn't get off the chair that she fell off the chair onto the floor. _How could someone do that to me. _

That was her last thought before she blacked out.

"Robin?" Patrick asked knocking on her door. When she didn't answer he shrugged assuming she must be asleep.

He was shocked to find her instead collapsed on the floor.

"We need help in here." He told the officers. One of them immediately ran to get Dr. Lee.

"Patrick, what happened?" Dr. Lee asked coming in with a wheelchair.

"I came in and she was collapsed on the floor."

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take her to exam to check on the baby."

"Oh. God. The. Baby."

"Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"The baby is fine, but what is more disturbing is Robin."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's regained consciousness, but she refuses to speak to anyone, she just started sobbing, we had to give her a sedative."

"Oh, god, do you think she saw the news?"

"I'm afraid she did, the TV was on in her room and it was turned to the news."

"No."

"I'm afraid it's true."

"How can they do this to her?"

"I don't know."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"I heard what happened."

"I just want to kill those reporters, I can't believe they would actually show that clip."

"It is pretty surprising."

_I **was just starting to move on.**_

**I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high **  
**To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try**

**Not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly  
And I will spread these wings of mine**

_How could they do that? Come on Robin just admit what they did. Great now I'm talking to myself._

**c'mon   
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again **  
_They put a video clip up of me being raped on the news. There I said it. How did they even find that?_

**So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
But we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 20th time  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly**

_Oh. Yeah. The news said they found the clip on the internet._

**I'm not afraid to fall  
And hear I told you so  
Don't want to rock the boat  
But I just had to know  
Just a greener side  
Or can I touch the sky  
But either way I will have tried**

_Now all I'm going to hear are I-told-you-so's. And you know what they'll be right when they say it. _

_They're always right nowadays, but I never seem to listen._

**If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again**  
_I have to try for Patrick's sake but I don't know if I can get up one more time._

**So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
But we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 30th time  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly**

_I've never given up before, but this pain just hurts so bad._

**I'm not afraid to fall  
I've fallen many times  
They laughed when I fell down  
But I have dared to climb  
Not afraid to fall  
I know I'll fall again  
But I can win this in the end**

_I have to beat this, but all's I want to do is die._

**If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again**

_I can't take this pain anymore._

**So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
But we'll just jump and see  
Even if it's the 40th time  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly**

_What would Patrick say if he heard me giving up?_

**If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
But we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up c'mon  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again**

_I know damn well what he would say. He would tell me not to, so why am I? Because it hurts so bad._

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she's very agitated."

"All right thanks Dr. Lee."

"You're welcome Patrick."

"Robin?" Patrick asked walking into her room. She didn't answer him she just stared at the wall.

"Talk to me Robin, I love you, You don't deserve this Robin." Then she spoke three words that hurt

Patrick deeply.

"How could you?" Then she proceeded to sob.

"Shh. Don't cry, Robin. Don't cry, Baby." She kept sobbing. It all hurt so badly.

She just wanted to die. "I love you Robin, Don't cry, they're not worth your tears." She kept sobbing.

I seemed to be all she could do. "Mac, is trying to get a court order for them to stop showing that on the news."

She just kept sobbing. He tried to leave to get Dr. Lee but she sobbed harder when he did this so

he sat down and pressed the call button.

"Patrick."

"She's hysterical, she needs to be sedated."

"I know." She came in with two nurses. "Robin I need you to stays still."

When Robin did not comply she had the two nurses hold her down while she

gave her the sedative, but she didn't do it fast enough to keep Patrick from seeing the look

of pure terror that filled Robin's eyes.

**Review! Review! Review! As soon as I get reviews I will update.**


	15. Boulavard of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own character! They are from GH. (sob, sob!)**

**Thank you to all Reviewers! **

**Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

_I feel so utterly alone._

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps   
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-  
**

_I feel so dirty and violated._

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me   
'Till then I'll walk alone **

_I tried so hard to get past this. I tried to tell myself it wasn't my fault, but if it truly _

_was't then why do these bad things keep happening?_

**Ah..ah.. **

_I'm crying here all by myself, I need some help._

**I'm walking down the line. **

**That divides me somewhere in my mind.**

**On the border line of the edge**

**And where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-**

_No one sees me crying here, trapped in the spaces of my mind, I need some help._

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me   
'Till then I'll walk alone **  
_Patrick, I need you here, but every time you reach out I push you away._

**Ah..ah..  
I walk alone and I walk a**

_I miss the old me. I miss who I used to be. _

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps   
And I'm the only one and I walk a-  
**_Life keeps going on, but I seem to be standing still._**  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone **

_All right that's it I can't take this, I'm going to get past this! For Patrick. For our Baby. For me._

_**P+R4EVER**_

"Robin?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Don't blame yourself, Robin, none of this was your fault, you didn't ask some bastard to rape you,

and you didn't ask some story hunting reporters to post it on the news."

"Do you know what Patrick?"

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"I think I'm actually starting to believe you."

"Good."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah Robin?"

"When can I go home?"

"Well you set back your recovery by at least to days by climbing onto the chair, never do that again by the way,

but you should be out of her by Sunday."

"It's Monday. That's like a week away."

"Six days."

"I want to go home now." Patrick had to fight to stop from laughing. She sounded like such a four year old.

"What!" She said glaring at him.

"You sound like a four year old." She affixed him with such a glare that Patrick was sure that if looks could

kill he would be dead by now. "Ok. Ok. Don't kill me."

"Well then get me out of here."

"Robin, I'll take you home as soon as Dr. Lee says you can."

"I'm going to put this in words even you can understand. I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME. NOW."

"The saying is right doctors really do make the worst patients."

"I seem to remember a certain surgeon who left the hospital just days after a kidney surgery."

"Yes well who is the doctor who left the hospital right after recovering from the virus?"

"All right so we both haven't always listened when it comes to staying in the hospital, but I've

been here for more then a week, I'm beginning to suspect your trying to keep me from the outside world."

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"I'm going to hurt you. Patrick Drake."

"I'm so scared. Your too short to reach me."

"You should be." She pressed the call button and waited. Dr. Lee came in.

"Yes Robin?"

"Can you get Epiphany for me?"

"Sure."

"Now are you scared?"

"I'll be going now.'

"Oh no you won't." She said grabbing his wrist.

"You wanted something Robin?"

"Yes will you please slap Patrick for me, as he pointed out I'm too short to reach."

"I would be delighted." With that being said she whacked Patrick on the back of the head.

"Ow! Now I'm going to have to give myself surgery."

"Oh, please you are so melodramatic."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"As much as I'd love to stand here and watch you two bicker I have work to do." Epiphany said walking out of the room.

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

Review! Review!


	16. 48 hrs 2,800 min 168,000 secs

Disclaimer: Characters r from GH. I do not own them.

Thank You to all Reviewers!

"Robin?" Mac asked knocking on her door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I meant to come see you sooner, but I had to work on this case, before he strikes again."

"That's okay."

"Are you okay, Robin."

"I'm fine."

"I was talking to your Dad and he said you blame yourself."

"I'm starting to get past that."

"Good. Well then Maxie and Georgie want to come see you, but I wanted to come first to make sure you were

all right to handle having them here."

"It's fine they can come. I've missed them actually. I would prefer that I was at home and they came to see me."

"Patrick told me you would try to get me to help you get out of here."

"What, did he like pass out fliers or something?" Robin asked exasperatedly.

"Or something."

"Ha-ha."

"I thought it was funny."

"Yes _so_ funny. Hysterical."

"So, when are you getting out of here. Sunday. Hopefully. Unless Dr. Lee and Patrick decide to torture me some more."

"Only five more days."

"Your just being cruel now."

"That's what I'm here for."

**P+R4ever**

"Robin?" Patrick called walking into her room.

"You could learn to knock."

"You lost that privilege when I found you unconscious on the ground."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't forget to say sorry to Baby."

"Sorry Baby. Ok can I go home now?"

"No. We have to schedule an appointment with Dr. Lee for next month though, she said she can tell the sex of the baby by then."

"Maybe I don't want to know, maybe I'll just keep you in suspense."

"You wouldn't."

"I would too. You won't let me leave so you should suffer to."

"That's just mean."

"I know."

"Your evil."

"If your really want to know you would get me out of here."

"Robin, it's only 5 more days."

"I've already been here for seven."

"Well if you hadn't gone and climbed on that chair you would be out in three more days. Besides this is for your own good."

"Why can't I go home now? We both know that you aren't going to let me go back to work once I get out of the hospital."

"You are correct about that. Think of this as a learning experience now you can really connect with your patients."

"Hardy-Har-Har."

"I though you would find that funny."

**P+R4ever**

Three days later...

"Robin?" Maxie and Georgie asked knocking on her door.

"Yes. Come in."

"Hi, we decided to knock even though Patrick told us not to." Maxie put in.

"That man!"

"How are you feeling?" Georgie interjected.

"Fine."

"I would like a complete answer, you are in the hospital for a reason." Maxie added.

"Other then my wrists and the bruises on my leg I'm fine."

"Good." They said together.

"Now I know how you feel Maxie."

"Oh you mean about being trapped in a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Sucks doesn't it! I feel your pain."

"On the bright side you get out in two days." Georgie added.

"That's two more days in here. 48 more hours. 2,800 more hours. 168,000 more seconds."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Patrick asked walking in unannounced. "Hi Maxie. Hi Georgie."

"Hi Patrick."

"Still you."

"Who's the one counting down the seconds until she leaves the hospital?" He challenged.

"It's just you rubbing off on me."

"We're going to go." Maxie said.

"Bye Maxie, Bye Georgie."

"Bye Robin, Bye Patrick."

**P+R4ever**

Two days later...

"I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home."

"You continue with that song and I might ask Dr. Lee to keep you here." Patrick said walking into the room with Elizabeth

who was pushing a wheelchair.

"Ugh do I really have to go in that thing?"

"Sorry Robin, hospital protocol."

"You're being to nice I would have said to bad." Patrick interjected. "Now get in."

"Real nice, Patrick." Liz said.

"Whatever." He said as he lifted Robin off the bed and into the wheelchair.

"Did you even bring me a change of clothes?" Robin asked wrinkling her nose in distaste at the hospital gown.

"Whoops, slipped my mind." Robin said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like moron.

**Review! Review! Review! I'll try to update this is my last week of school before graduating so I'll proably have time to write.**


	17. All my fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters they're from GH!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

"Come on, Robin."

"Come where."

"To the hospital, for your appointment with Dr. Lee to find out the sex of the baby."

"Oh yeah I forgot because I was to busy arguing with a certain someone who won't let me go back to work. I wonder who that could be?"

"Robin, we've been over this your not ready for work yet and you know it you don't like anyone touching you and I sincerely doubt

you want to breakdown in front of the whole staff. Now let's go."

"Fine." She said allowing Patrick to lead her out the apartment door and into the car.

**P+R4EVER!**

In a room on the other side of town a man smiled to himself as he thought gleefully about the latest girl he had just kidnapped,

raped, and released. _She wasn't as much fun as Robin though maybe I should just get her again. She really reminds me of **her. **_

**P+R4EVER!**

"All right, Robin I'm ready for you." Dr. lee said leading Robin and Patrick to an exam room. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" They said together.  
"Ok. Sit here Robin." She said indicating to the exam table. "Put this hospital gown on. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Yes." Robin was glad Dr. Lee was leaving while she got dressed. She would prefer Patrick left to she didn't want him to see all of the bruises

that covered her. _Oh well._ Once Dr. Lee left Robin slowly pulled off her clothes, ignoring Patrick's gasp of anger when he saw the bruises,

and put on the hospital gown. Then she hopped on the exam table.

"Can I come in Robin?" Dr. Lee asked.  
"Sure, I'm ready."

"Good, lie back." Dr. Lee set up the ultrasound equipment and started the exam. Patrick walked over and took Robin's hand.

"All right I've got a head and Oh my god."

"What's Oh my god!" Patrick and Robin exclaimed.

"You're not having one baby your having triplets."

"Oh My God." Patrick exclaimed.

"Really!" Robin asked

"Yes, Really."

"Boys, girls, both?"

"Hmm...Let me see...Okay we have a boy and wait another boy and the third one is a girl."

"Wow." Robin exclaimed.

"She's never dating."

"We've been over this Patrick you are a sexist moron, are little girl is going to date, as soon as she's old enough."

"Which is 35."

"Which is when she is mature enough, so as long as she takes after me it should be no problem."

"Ha-Ha."

"All right, Robin everything seems to be progressing normally, Here are some pre-natal vitamins and make sure you avoid any and all stress."

"When can I go back to work?"

"I would say wait at least a week or two, and then on shorter hours to accommodate resting for the babies, you'll have t o go on maternity

leave sooner, because your having triplets, and you'll need to rest often. "

"Fine." Robin said crossly. Patrick couldn't help smirking.

"I'll make sure she does."

"Yeah and you'll take it overboard."

"I will not. Now get dressed, so we can go home." Patrick said as Dr. Lee left the room.

"You will to." Robin said as she got dressed.

"Will not." He said as they walked to the elevator.

"Will to." They walked to the car and drove home arguing the whole way.

**P+R4EVER!**

"Patrick?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"He struck again kidnapped a doctor from Mercy hospital, we just got her back. I wanted to tell you first,

so you can tell Robin. With the pregnancy I don't want to upset her more."

"All right I'll tell her, we have good news though I'll let Robin tell you. Robin, Mac's on the phone tell him about the babies."

"Uncle Mac?" Her voice was still slightly sad and defeated, but Mac could detect a hint of happiness.

"Yeah, Robin?"

"Patrick and I went in to find out the sex of the baby and..."

"And...?" He prompted.

"We're not having a baby we're having three."

"Triplets!"

"Yup. Two boys and a girl."

"That's great."

"I know, I can't wait to tell everyone, all though Patrick is being slightly annoying, he keeps trying to make me rest."

"You should listen to him."

"Uncle Mac!"

"What?" He asked amused.

"You know what!"

"Alls I said was you should listen to Patrick."

"ALLS YOU SAID WAS!" Robin asked incredulously. "Hey!" She said when Patrick took the phone from her.

"Sorry Mac, apparently Robin can't even talk on the phone with out freaking out."

"I can to!"

"I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye, Patrick."

"I can to."

"What do you call that then? Anyway it doesn't matter we have more important things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Have you decided about seeing Lainey."

"Yes, I have an appointment next Wednesday."

"Good."

"Any thing else?"

"Yes, but first come sit down, you need to rest."

"What's going on!"

"A woman was taken from Mercy Hospital."

"No..."

"He raped her Robin."

"No..."

"Try not to get upset."

"How can I not?"

"I know this is very upsetting, but..."

"BUT WHAT! BUT NOTHING! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, IF I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET HER."

"Calm down Robin."

"NO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ALL MY FAULT."

"Calm down." Patrick said taking her into his arms and rocking her back and forth." After twenty-minutes or so she fell asleep in Patrick's

arms. "I knew you weren't going to take that well." He said picking her up and bringing her into their bedroom where he lay her on the bed

and covered her with a blanket.

**P+R4EVER!**

On the other side of town...

_Hmm...who should I use next. Maybe Robin again? She doesn't seem to be taking it well, and since she is engaged and in the same field as my fiancees doctor she is the perfect replacement. I don't know though I've already had her. Hmm..._

**Review!Review!Review! Review and I will update. Only a week till I graduate Yea! Yea! Hip! Hip! Hooray! **


	18. Talking to Lainey

**Thank You all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**Sorry I didn't get this up earlier, but the computer refused to cooperate!**

"Robin?"

"Yes?" She was starting to worry Patrick she had been speaking in one word answers all week ever since he told her about the latest attack.

He was just glad her appointment with Dr. Winters was today. Maybe she can help Robin.

"We have to go now?"

"Where?"

"To see Dr. Winters, I'm going to do a shift during your appointment."

"Ok." She said in the same emotionless tone. Patrick grabbed the car keys and walked out the door with Robin at his heel.

She didn't speak to him at all for the whole ride. They walked in and Robin headed to Lainey's office, while Patrick went to the 4th floor.

**P+R4ever**

In Lainey's office.

"Hello, Robin, I'm glad you decided to see me take a seat."

"Hi." Robin said sitting down.

"Patrick told me you've been quiet lately, he's worried."

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"My fault I got raped, my fault that he got another girl."

"Robin, look at me, It is not your fault. Let me ask you a question. Do you blame the women he raped before you for your being raped?"

"No."

"Then how can you blame yourself for him doing that to someone else?"

"I don't know."

"Talk to me Robin, It's the only way your ever going to be well enough emotionally to go back to work."

"I just feel like I should have stopped him, fought harder, just done something."

"Did you let him?"  
"No, but"

"But nothing, It's not your fault Robin."

"I'm trying to get past this, but it hurts so bad, and when I think I'm starting to get past it something happens and I'm back to square one.

I can't even let my own Dad hold my hand without flinching."

"It's a perfectly normal reaction."

"I don't care if it is normal, I just want to turn the clock back three weeks, and be on vacation in Hawaii or something, instead of having been

here."

"You can't do that though Robin."

**P+R4ever**

"Patrick?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"What are you doing here, you should be at home."

"Robin has an appointment with Lainey so I'm doing a shift while she's there."

"Oh, so when is Robin coming to work, not to soon, I hope?"

"Well, she would've been back by now if she'd had her way, but she'll probably be back next week."  
"Oh, well Alan has ordered the staff to make sure everyone gives Robin her space, and no one touches her, when she gets back."

"Don't tell Robin that."

"Don't worry I won't."

"We do have good news though."

"Good you guys deserve some."

"You know hoe Robin is pregnant?"

"Yeah..."

"Well apparently she's not having one baby, she's having three!"  
"Congratulations! Boys, girls, or both?"

"Two boys and a girl."

"I bet you said she's never dating, and Robin started yelling at you."

"I thought she was going to slap me! I believe her words were You're a sexist moron."

"Well you had to expect it!"

"Yeah I know, but I stand by my opinion."

"Don't let Robin hear that!"

"Not planning on it."

"Good."

**P+R4ever**

_Hmm, who shall I get next. Robin is still my favorite. Maybe I should just kidnap her again. Wait, I've got it! I'll kidnap Robin and _

_her precious fiancé! I'll make him watch while I rape her! It will be the perfect plan, and I'll get revenge on not only my fiancée's doctor_

_but also her fiancé! Perfect!_

**P+R4ever**

"Patrick, I want to go back to work now."

"I don't know if your ready for that." He said eyeing his fiancée doubtfully.

"I am too!"

"Well, tell you what you can start one shift on Monday, just a short one and if all goes well you can go back to work."

"Fine."

**Review! Review! Review! I am just so happy I might post another chapter. It was my last day of school! Graduation in4 days count them 4!**


	19. Not Again!

**OMG! (I'M WRITING THIS ALL CAPITAL BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY AND I CAN!) I GRADUATED YESTERDAY!**

**MY FRIENDS AND I WERE ALL SOBBING AND HUGGING IT WAS SO SAD BUT SO HAPPY! SO NOW I AM OFFICIALLY**

**A HIGH SCHOOLER SO HA! I MEANT TO UPDATE BEFORE BUT I HAD 2 MANY GRADUATING ACTIVITIES 2 DO! SO HERE'S**

**CHAPTER 19!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM!**

"I'm going back to work! I'm going back to work!"

"Robin, shut up will you?"

_I'm so glad to be going back but I'm scared that I'm going to breakdown in front of everyone. Patrick is scared for me too, _

_but he's happy that I'm acting happier I can tell, by the way he told me to shut up when I started singing my back to work song. _

"Fine."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

"Remember, just one four hour shift and then I take you home, Mac said Maxie and Georgie are going to come stay with you."

"I know, Patrick, you don't have top keep telling me! And I don't need a babysitter, I'm perfectly capable of being alone!"

"I know Robin, just humor me okay?"

"You're patronizing me!"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

**P+R4EVER**

**Author's Note: Carly has been out of town and doesn't know what happened.**

"Hi Robin, heard you went and got yourself pregnant, so Patrick would be stuck with you."

"I didn't mean to." Robin said quietly her eyes filling with tears. Carly frowned this wasn't the response she had expected from Robin,

who always had a comeback for her. Patrick walking down the hallway saw Carly talking to Robin, and sensing disaster headed over.

"Robin?"  
"Patrick? What are you doing here?" She asked fighting back tears. Patrick glanced at Liz out of the corner of his eye who immediately came

up to Robin and told her she needed to talk to her, in order to get her away from Carly. Once they were gone Patrick turned toward Carly.

"What the hell are you doing, I mean I know you hate Robin but I would think even you wouldn't be so much of a bitch as not to cut her a

break now of all times!"

"What, because she's pregnant?"  
"NO, BECAUSE, SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE PLAYING DUMB, I'LL SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, SHE WAS RAPED, YOU DON'T THINK

SHE DESERVES A BREAK!"

"I didn't know, Patrick, I've been out of town, that explains why I have messages from Sonny and Jason, saying to stay away from Robin,

and to come see them when I get back."

'Why the hell didn't you listen!"

"I don't know."

"Yes well now, I have to go calm down my fiancée, who was just raped, and is pregnant, because you can't keep your big mouth closed.

Now get the hell out of here." Carly listened for once, Patrick was really mad and he didn't get mad often.

(Robin and Elizabeth.)

"It's all right Robin." Liz said leading Robin into Robin's office, so the could talk."

"No, It's not okay!"

"Yes it is!"

"Do you think, Patrick. really blames me for getting pregnant?"

"No, I think he's thrilled."

"Really?"

"Yes. He should be here soon."

"Good."

"Robin?" Patrick said coming into the room. "Thanks Liz, you can go now."

"Okay."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"Are you really happy about this baby?"

"Yes. Come on Robin, Let's go home."

"You said I could stay if all went well, Yes but all didn't go well, now did it?"

"Fine."

Robin and Patrick were walking down the hall to their apartment when, all of a sudden Patrick was hit over the head and knocked out.

"Patrick!" Robin screamed as she was grabbed from behind. "No not again, let me go! Please."

"Hello my dear." The man hit Robin over the head and dropped her carefully in a laundry cart that he had brought to get Patrick and Robin

out of the apartment. Then he picked up Patrick and dropped him in next to Robin. Disguised as a housekeeper he pushed the cart into the

elevator and into the back of his truck.

**Cliffhanger! What happens next! If you want to no review! It's summer break, and I have time to write now!**


	20. She's Not Answering!

**Disclaimer: Could someone please explain how a 13 year old can possibly own this show? So therefore I don't own it. **

**Thank you to all Reviewers!**

"Mac!"

"Yeah Maxie, what's wrong?"

"Georgie and I were supposed to stay with Robin, when her shift ended and She's not home, neither she nor Patrick answered their phones,

or beepers, and the hospital said they already left. We thought they could have gone off somewhere, but there's blood on the ground, and

Robin's beeper is on the ground, Their keys are in the lock!"

"Stay there, I'm on my way with back up now."

"Okay, Mac, come quick, we've got to find them!"

"Bye Maxie."

**In a dark room on the other side of town...**

"Patrick...?" Stirring from unconsciousness, he opened his eyes to see Robin, she was blurry looking, but he could see her.

"Yeah Robin?"

"We're here!"

"Where?" He asked detecting the panic in her voice.

"The place where he raped me."

"Oh god Robin. It's okay I won't let him touch you again I'll get you out of here."

"Patrick, if we can't get out of here in time, I want you to close your eyes, I don't want you to see this."

"Robin, we're getting out of here, don't talk that way."

"Fine."

"Hello my dear." They hadn't seen him walk into the room. Patrick glanced at Robin seeing panic enter her eyes, and her face turn three

shades paler.

"Listen you bastard, stay the hell away from my fiancée, or I swear to god I will see you dead."

"What are you going to do, from your position handcuffed to the wall?" He said smirking at Patrick.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I always get my way, and if I want you dead you will be."

"I'm so scared." He sneered at Patrick. "I actually have something to do here, with your precious Robin."

"You touch her you perverted bastard, and you will die."

"You know what? Your Robin is my favorite so far, I posted her on my website, as you saw on the news, now all the other rapists can see how

good she is."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"She deserves this." He was enjoying torturing this Patrick, his face was turning red and a vein in his temple was throbbing.

"SHE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS, SHE DESERVES TO NEVER HAVE MET YOU, SHE DESERVES TO HAVE YOU ARRESTED, IN JAIL,

DEAD. YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY DON'T LIKE RAPISTS IN JAIL, I DOUBT YOU LIVE THROUGH THE NIGHT."

"That is nice and all, but your overestimating, the talent, on that police force."

"Don't you ever criticize the police force, they do a fine job." Robin exclaimed.

"Then why am I still walking around free to kidnap the commissioner's niece?" His response was met with silence from his two captives.

"Good now lets get started."

"No. Please no." Robin begged. The man took a syringe out of his pocket and approached Patrick. "This will invoke temporary paralysis,

effectively stopping you from looking away, or closing your eyes." He injected Patrick with the syringe, and turned toward Robin.

Patrick felt a slight tingling and then there was nothing. He simply had to watch horrified as the man walked toward Robin.

He couldn't even speak.

The man grabbed Robins wrists and handcuffed them over her head, she was ready for him though and kicked him hard right where it counts.

"That hurt you little bitch!" He said having recovered enough to speak. He slapped Robin across the face. "You like that Lover boy!"

He grabbed robins legs and pulled them apart, handcuffing, one leg to each side of the bed.

"Let me go you bastard."

"Don't speak to me that way." He said slapping her across the face. He turned toward her and ripped her shirt off, and hurriedly unclasped her

bra.

"No stop." She screamed. Patrick seethed inside, how can he do that to her? He grabbed her panties and ripped them off her.

"No, stop, Help, Patrick!"

"Shut up you stupid girl. Someone could hear you." He slapped her and proceeded to thrust himself in.

"Help!" Robin screamed tears running down her cheeks.

"That's it." He reached over and grabbed a roll of tape off the bedside table and covered her mouth with it. _No! No! NO! NO! _

She inwardly yelled as he continued to rape her. _Get your hands off her you sick bastard! _Patrick silently thought.

"Open up it's the police. We have you surrounded." _ Thank God. _Patrick thought. The man remained silent, not moving out of Robin,

as though hoping they would go away. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as the door was kicked off the hinges

and the police came running in. Mac ran straight up to Robin and pulled the man off her. Mac would have tried to attack him but

another cop came up and ordered the rapist to get dressed.

"Robin?" Mac asked gently. She didn't answer him, she was crying. "Patrick?" He didn't answer either, he just looked at Mac with anger,

and sadness in his eyes. An ambulance was called for Patrick and Robin. They were both loaded onto it and driven to the hospital.

**Review! Review! Review! I'm leaving 4 vacation on the 14th and will be gone untill July I will try to update when I can during this time, **

**but updates will be slower.**


	21. The Arrival of Brenda

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own my pink sunglasses. My mom bought 'em for me. HE!HE!HE!**

**GhostKitty00-HorseAddict16: Guess wut! I am sitting in a dark room typing this!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Authors Note: I actually finihed this last night, but it refused to upload. Sorry!**

"Where is she!" Brenda Barrett demanded storming up to the nurse's station.

"Where is who?" Elizabeth asked. It had been a long day and she was worried about Patrick and Robin. Especially Robin.

"Robin. Duh. Why else would I be here."

"Who told you?"

"Certainly not Robin or her fiancé. No one told me at all. No one thought that Robin's best friend might like to know that she was raped. Do you know how I found out! I was in Chicago visiting a friend when I see on the news that Dr. Robin Devane-Scorpio was raped again by a serial rapist. Again! No one told me the first time and no one told me the second time!"

"I'm sorry no one told you but we've been a bit preoccupied. Robin has been in total melt down mode and It's been all we could do to keep her from self destructing."

"Fine. Just where is she?"

"She 's still being checked out. Her family and friends are waiting in the waiting are in the left hall way. Patrick is being admitted."

"Okay, but what happened to Patrick?"

"I can't tell you, you'll have to ask his father, Noah."

"All right. Thanks. Sorry, for yelling at you."

"It's fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

P+R4ever

"Hi Patrick. How are you feeling?" Alan Quartermaine asked having come in to check on his patient.

"Fine, can I see Robin now?"  
"No sorry Patrick, You have a grade 3 concussion, and you need to rest, you'll probably have to stay at least two days in the hospital."

"I don't have time for this. Robin needs me. I'm going to see her, right now." Patrick said sitting up in bed only to be pushed down by Alan.

"Causing your self to collapse isn't going to help Robin, If you try to get out off that bed again, I will have to have you restrained."

"Fine."

"Good. You can visit Robin in a little while, she's still getting situated anyway."

P+R4ever

_Oh. God I feel like crap. I can't believe I had to go through this hell again. This sucks, it was bad enough laying there when they removed DNA evidence from me the first time but the third time it was nearly unbearable. I can't take this right now, my babies are going to be born in five months, and I don't have time to mope about this. But I feel so used and so dirty, I'm trapped in this hospital again, and I hate it here. I'm worried about Patrick, he probably hates me now. I just want to die, but I can't because my babies need me. I know I don't deserve to live, and I definitely don't deserve Patrick, but my babies deserve to live, so in order for that to happen I have to keep living but its so hard. I just want to start crying and never stop. _Robin thought as tear after tear slid down her cheeks.

P+R4ever

"Who's here for Robin Devane-Scorpio and Patrick Drake?" Dr. Lee asked walking up with Alan.  
"We are." Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Robert, Anna, Brenda, Georgie, Jax, Noah and even Sonny and Jason, chorused together.

"As you all know, Robin was raped for the second time. The babies are surprisingly fine, but any more stress on her and they may not be. She has lacerations on her wrists, and deep bruising on her legs, thighs, face, arms, and torso. She has also sustained a grade three concussion. She should heal fine, but this is going to be hard for her."

"All right."

"Patrick, has sustained a grade three concussion, and was given a temporary paralysis oijection, but has regained most of his motion, and should be fully functional by next week. He'll have to take it easy on what activities he does, but I don't think it will be a problem." Alan put in.

"Thanks, when can we see them?"

"They're both awake, but I'll have to ask that visits are limited to one person at a time for them, so they don't get over exited."

"Imagine if Patrick could hear that his ego wouldn't appreciate this!" Noah exclaimed.

"Yeah, Imagine!" They all chorused.

"What rooms are they in?" Mac asked.

"Robin is in room 627 and Patrick is in room 629. They're right next to each other."  
"Thanks."

**Review!Review!Review! I'll try to update once I get reviews, but I can't guarantee a quick update. Please tell me what you think!**


	22. Triplets!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters.

Thanks to all Reviewers!

"All right, Everyone, since only one person can be in each room at a time, we need to establish an order." Anna said taking charge. "Noah can obviously see Patrick first, and Mac we'll let you see Robin first since you have to get back to the station."

"Thanks." Mac said as he and Noah walked through the doors into the separate hospital rooms.

In Patrick's room...

"Hi, son." Noah said sitting down next to Patrick's bed.

"Hi." Patrick mumbled grumpily.

"Upset they won't let you see Robin?"  
"She needs me."

"Your right she does, but what she does not need even more is the stress that she will go through if you go and see he right now and collapse on the ground." Patrick had no response for this, he knew his Dad was unfortunately right, but Patrick couldn't bring himself to admit it. "See, you know I'm right!" Noah said with a slight smirk.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night, and imagine my surprise at all I missed when I was gone."

"Yeah, you did miss a lot."

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Fine, now can I go see Robin?"

"How are you actually feeling."

"Like someone pounded a hammer into my head, and like half of my limbs are asleep."

"Side effect of the drugs that sico gave you."

"Yeah, I know. Have you seen Robin yet?"

"No. They just let us come in to see you guys, and Mac went to see her first, because he has to get back to the station."

"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you go check on Robin, ask Mac how she is when he comes out of her room."

"Sure, I'll come back later, just don't try leaving in the meantime."

"Fine." Patrick said in an annoyed tone.

In Robin's room...

"Hi, Robin, you okay?"

"Not really, but I will be." She said taking a shaky breath fighting back tears.

"Robin, no one said you have to just get over this, we would be worried if you did, It's not right what he did to you, and it's okay to be sad."

"No, it's not I can't be sad, I just have to move on." She said turning to look at the wall as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Robin, I'm not saying you should obsess about it, but if you don't let yourself be sad you'll never be able to properly heal."

"Uncle Mac, I know you mean well, but If I let myself be sad I don't think I'll be able to drag myself back from the darkness." She said whispering the last part.

"Robin, it's all right, it's going to be okay."

"I don't think it will be this time."

"Robin..." He started.

"No!" She interjected. I don't want to talk about this, It's not going to be okay! Things will never be the same. I know you mean well, but can you please leave."

"All right, Robin, call me if you need anything." He was to shocked to protest. He glanced back to see her staring determinedly up at the ceiling.

In the hall way...

"What happened Mac?" Anna asked seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"She asked me to leave, she said things will never be okay."

"She's just upset, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I think she did. I think she really did, I'll call you later, I've go to get to the station.

"Let me talk to her." Brenda said quietly. Anna eyed her warily but nodded her consent.

In Robin's room...

"Robin, what the hell is going on with you!"

"I said I don't wan to talk about it!"

"Fine don't talk just listen."

"Robin, you're my best friend, and seeing you tear your self apart hurts me, because you don't deserve this you didn't ask for this to happen, and from what I've heard you've damn well been acting like you did. What happened to you was horrible, but that doesn't mean you should cut your self off from, your family and friends. We care about you, Robin and we don't want to see you in pain."

Robin just stared at her friend in shock blinking a few times to try to register what Brenda had told her. No one had been that up front with her about how she'd been acting and it actually kind of helped her, once she got past her anger at being yelled at. "Look Brenda, I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm hurting so bad right now, and I'm scared to tell any one how bad it hurts, because then people will look at me with their damn sympathy and say they understand, but they don't no one does."

"Oh, Robin, It's okay, I know that sounds pretty demented right now to say it's okay, because it seems like it isn't but It will be soon, I promise."

"Thanks, Brenda."

"Your welcome, now when's your baby do, and it is Patrick's right?"

"Yeah, it is, and you can tell? their due in November."

"Yes I can tell, I can't believe you didn't call me but I forgive you wait **_'their!' _**As in plural as in more then one baby!"

"Yup, I'm having triplets." She said proudly.

"Boys, girls, both?"

"Two boys and a girl."

"Wow, I bet Patrick said he never wants her to date!"

"Yeah, he did, but I said he was a sexist moron, but he still sticks to his opinion, even though it is totally not happening."

"That's Patrick for you. Why is he being admitted?"

"Oh, he was kidnapped with you, he made him watch." Robin said choking slightly on her words.

"Oh, Robin, That bastard, I'll kill him, It's all right, honey you don't deserve this."

"He said I did."

"That's it he's going down, I'm going to slowly suffocate him till he turns purple, and his head explodes."

"Brenda!"

"What?"

"What! You just started describing how you plan to kill someone."

"Not just someone, the dumb ass bastard who raped you!"

"Yes, I know, Brenda, and believe me I would love it if that happened, but I don't want you going to jail."

"Fine. He stays alive for now."

"Good."

"Will you go visit Patrick for me?"

"All right, I need to get out of here, anyway since their is like a twenty person line of people waiting to see you!"

"Thanks, Bren! Bye, you really helped me."

"Your welcome. Bye."

Review! Review! Review! This is like my longest chapter ever, or one of them anyway. Review and I will update as soon as I can.


	23. I'm An Adult!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thank you to all Reviewers!**

**Author's note: I am so sorry guys. i've been trying to update for the last three days and it**

** wouldn't**

** work. Keep in mind that yesterday was my birthday, so don't yell at me.**

"Robin?" Anna asked walking into her daughter's room.

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked in a tone that seemed to indicate that she already knew what her mother was planning to say.

"How are you feeling?"

_If I have to hear that one more time I will kill someone. _"Fine."

"Don't lie to me Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio!"

"Like crap! Does that make you feel better!"

"No, it doesn't, I know your going through a rough time right now, but I will not be spoken to like that, I'm still your mother."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Robin! Stop that right now."

"NO! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED _MOTHER _I'M AN ADULT, NOT A CHILD, AND I'LL SPEAK HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!"

"Robin, we didn't do this to you, we're your family, we all care about you, we don't like it when you're hurt, but we didn't cause it. Call me when you're ready to talk. Bye, Robin." With that Anna Devane rose from her seat and walked out of her daughter's room.

In The Hallway.

"How'd it go?" Robert Scorpio asked his ex-wife.

"Horribly, our precious daughter, is going through the worst mood swings I've ever seen. When Brenda left her room she said Robin was in a better mood, but she just about bit my head off."

"Well, I guess I better go see her, now, wish me luck."

"You'll need it." Anna said with a bitter laugh.

In Robin's Room...

"Hi, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Dad."

"So, I heard there is some big news about the baby you never mentioned to me."

"Baby?" Robin asked, forgetting momentarily, in her shock that her Father hadn't bugged her with questions about how she was feeling.

"Yes, Baby, Your Baby."

"Oh, well Patrick and I aren't having a baby, we're having triplets."

"Oh my god, how'd you forget to tell me that!"

"Just slipped my mind, we're having two boys and a girl."

"I hope she's just like you."

"I think it would be funny if she was just like Patrick, since he doesn't want her to date I think it would be funny watching him deal with a little mini-Patrick."

"I have to admit that would be funny."

"Dad?"  
"Yeah, Robin?

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not bugging me with questions about how I'm feeling."

"Your Welcome, Sweetheart. You should see the hallway outside your room there's quite a reception of people waiting to see you."

"Who?"

"Well your Mom, Nikolas, Sonny, Jason, Jax, Noah, Maxie, Georgie, Felicia, Brenda and Mac was here."

"Wow. Even Sonny and Jason showed up."

"Yes, they did, they've been here the whole time."

"It's going to be a long night seeing all those people."

"Well, then I'll go let in the next person."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye, sweetheart."

In the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna, she was in a perfectly good mood, when I saw her."

"See, I told you her mood swings are horrific."

"Whose next?" Robert asked only to be interrupted by Dr. Lee.

"All right, in an effort to get all of you out of here, earlier so Robin can rest I'm going to allow two at a time."

"Okay, so whose next?" Robert repeated.

"We'll go" Maxie and Georgie responded.

In Robin's room...

"Hi, Robin."

"Hi, Maxie, Hi, Georgie."

"So, we heard you're having triplets." Georgie started.

"You really need to get better at spreading news around." Maxie interjected.

"Yeah, I am, Two boys and a girl."

"Have you thought about names yet?" Maxie asked exited.

"Kind of, but I haven't discussed them with him yet."

"So, tell us."

"I really don't think I should." Robin said wrinkling her nose in a way that Patrick always though was adorable.

"Please." The begged together, with matching puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but you have to pretend that you don't know. Deal?"  
"Deal." They said together.

"I'm thinking Madeline for the girl, Maddy for short, since I've always loved the name, and it's also Patrick's Mom's name, and Theodore for one of the boys, Teddy for short, Teddy drake isn't that cute! I can't decide on another name, for the other boy, I'll let Patrick pick."

"I like the names they're so cute!" Maxie said.

"Poor unnamed little boy!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Yeah but I nbet Patrivk want sto name him Patrick! Doesn't that sound kind of weird though Patrick, Maddy, and Teddy?"

"You could always call him Patty."

"Yeah but I don't like that."

"How about Robbie, like after you and your Dad, Robert would be the full name." Maxie suggested.

"Maddy, Robbie, and Teddy." Robin said thoughtfully. "I like it it's cute!"

"Thanks!"

"I can't wait to tell Patrick!"

"Well, on that note we should be leaving so you have time for your other visitors."

"Bye, guys, thanks for your help."

In the Hallway...

"I don't know what your talking about, Anna. Robin was nice to us." Robert had to stifle laughter at thta. The only person she couldn't get along with was Anna.

"Come on girls lets go home, we'll come back tomorrow." Felicia said walking out of Robin's room. (I didn't want to show that because I don't know much about her character.)

"So whose next?" Anna asked. "Nikolas and Jax you can go." _Great we have to go see her together!_ They thought sarcastically.

In Robin's room...

"Hi Robin." Jax said.

"Hi Robin." Nikolas said.

"I bet you weren't too happy when my Mom decided to make you come in together!" Her words were met with silence, neither would admit it. "Fine, don't admit it. Guess what I'm having triplets!"

"Oh my God." Jax said.

"That's great Robin!" Nikolas added.

"Thanks"

"Boys or girls?"

"Two Boys and a girl."

"That's awesome! What are their names?"

"I can't tell you."

"Just one little name."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine we won't bug you about it for now."

"Thank you."

"I should probably be going now. I'll call you tomorrow." Jax said.

"Me too."

"Okay, bye Jax, bye Nikolas."

"Bye Robin."

In the Hallway...

"Sonny, Jason you can go in now." Anna said noticing Nikolas and Jax had left Robin's room.

"All right." Sonny said following Jason who had already walked into the room.

"Hi, Robin."

"Hey, Jason, Hey Sonny."

"I'll kill him for you if you want." Jason offered.

"Same here." Sonny added

"As much as I would love for that to happen, I don't want you to have another death on your hands."

"He not a person, so therefore he doesn't count."

"I tend to agree." Robin said.

"So, Robin I heard your having triplets." sonny said.

"Yea, two boys and a girl."

"That's great." Jason added.

"Know the names yet?" Sonny asked.

"I think so, but I haven't told Patrick yet."

"Can you tell us?" Jason asked.

"Okay, just pretend you don't know, okay?"

"All right." They said.

"Okay I want to name the girl Madeline after Patrick's Mom, Maddy for short."

"That's cute." Jason admitted.

"The boys I want to name Theodore, Teddy for short, and Robert, Robbie for short."

"Nice names." Sonny commented.

"Thanks."

"Yea, I like them." Jason added.

"I'm glad you guys came to see me."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Sonny stated.

"Are you?" Jason asked.

"I guess.'

"That's not an answer."

'I'm trying to get past it, the triplets will be here in five months, and with my upcoming wedding to Patrick, I don't really have the time to be sad."

"Robin, you need to give yourself the time you need to heal." Jason said.

"I'll try." "Good call me if you need anything."

"Me too,." Sonny added.

"Thanks guys."

"Bye Robin."

"Bye Sonny, Bye Jason."

Review! Review! Review! This is my longest chapter ever! 1,431 words! Review and I will update!


	24. Nightmares

A/N Okay I know I made you wait four days 4 this but here it is. Okay this chapter will be mostly fluff. (Yay fluff!) With some angst.

Disclaimer: If I owned general Hospital, I would get rid of all the stupid dancing around a relationship and make Patrick and Robin a couple, but sadly I don't.

"Dad?"

"Yes Patrick?" He asked his son exasperatedly knowing what was coming.

"Can I go see Robin now?"  
"Patrick, do you really want to risk your health like that?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll ask Alan, maybe I can get him to transfer, you and Robin into a double room, so you can be in the same room."

"Thanks! Dad!"

"I'm not making any promises, Dr. Lee, and Dr. Quartermaine both have to agree."

"Fine. Wait actually can you let me convince Dr. Lee, and let Robin convince Alan?"

"Why, would I do that, Alan would let Robin because they're friends, and you can manipulate any girl, and this one is Robin's friend, and then I wouldn't know it was safe for you to be moved around."

"Fine."

10 minutes later...

"Patrick?" Noah came walking into the room accompanied by two orderlies pushing a gurney.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go."

"I get to switch and be with Robin?"

"Yeah." The orderlies helped Patrick onto the gurney.

In Robin's room...

"Robin?"  
"Yes, Dr. Lee?"  
"Well, Patrick has been begging to be allowed to see you so we're transferring him into your room, since you have a double room."

"All right, I wanted to see him anyway."

"Well then here he is." Kelly Lee said turning toward the door, to watch as the pushed Patrick into the room and helped him onto the empty bed."

"Hi, Robin." Noah said.

"Hi." She said quietly, wondering if her soon to be father-in-law would be disappointed with her.

"Don't look so sad, heard about the triplets, that's great."

"Yeah."

"Well, I better go, because Patrick wants to be alone with you, as the glare he is shooting at me seems to indicate. Stifling laughter Robin forced out a goodbye. Turning to glare at his fianceé, he stuck his tongue out at his Father.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked Robin.

"Gaaa!" She shrieked throwing her hands in the air. "IF I HAVE TO HEAR THAT ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE."

"Okay, Sorry, Baby! Don't kill me."

"All right, fine, just stop asking me that. Oh by the way I've picked names for the kids."

"Oh by the way!" He asked incredulously. "You've picked names for our kids and you slip it into the conversation with oh by the way!"

"Yup! Want to hear them?"

"Okay.'

"Well, I want to name our girl Madeline, after your mom, and call her Maddy."

"Okay, I like that name. I would love to name her after my mom."

"Maxie picked this one to go with the other two. I want to name one of the boys Robert after my dad and I and call him Robbie."

"All right, it is cute, and since we named Maddy after my mom its only fitting that we name the other one after your dad."

"The other boy I think we should name, Theodore, and call Teddy, it sounds so cute with the other ones and I love the name."

"All right, I do surprisingly like these names. So, lets talk middle names."

"All right, have any ideas?"

"Yes, now that you mention it."

"Okay, lets hear them!"

"I think we should make Teddy's name Theodore Patrick Drake."

"Okay, but I want it to be Scorpio-Drake.

"Your legal name is Devane-Scorpio, so then we have to name the poor kid, Theodore Patrick Devane-Scorpio- Drake."

"I think its cute!"

"Yeah real cute, I can see them struggling to say their names now, their teacher asks them to pronounce their last name and the look all confused and go which one?"

"You're being melodramatic again."

"I am not."  
"Yes you are!"

" I am not!"

"Yes you are, and that's, the last name they're having, now get over it and lets discuss Robert's middle name."

"Fine. Erm, How about Robert Noah Devane- Scorpio- Drake?"

"I like it it's cute and then it's after both of the grandpas."

"Yeah, it is kind of cute." He admitted.

"Okay now we need a middle name for Maddy, we should probably do Anna after my mom, but oh wait how about Anastasia? It has Anna in it, and then it's not the same middle name as mine!"

"Hmm... Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio-Drake, I like it." He said thoughtfully.

"Okay so their names are Theodore Patrick Devane-Scorpio-Drake, Robert Noah Devane-Scorpio-Drake, and Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio-Drake."

"Yeah, they're so cute!"

"And Maddy, Teddy, and Robbie for short."

"I can't wait to tell everyone the names!" She exclaimed excited

"You mean you managed to keep them a secret?"

"Okay I didn't exactly keep them a secret."

"Who did you tell?"

"Is that really important?"

"Yes, now who did you tell?"

"Fine. I told Maxie Georgie and erm Sonny and Jason."

"You told your ex-boyfriend, before you told your fiancé who also happens to be the father of those triplets."

"I'm sorry, Patrick, but I've always had a weakness for blue eyes and dimples, and between Sonny's dimples, ad Jason's blue eyes, I couldn't say no. And before you, ask I still like your smile better then Sonny's"

"As long as we have that clear." He said giving her is best dimpled smile."

"You know we really have to start planning the wedding, and we need to buy a house, because we can niot bring three infants home to our apartment."

"I don't know how with the grade three concussion, you have you can sit there and talk about wedding plans, I don't even like hearing about them on a good day."

"Patrick Drake!"

"Okay fine, continue with the plans."

"Am I giving you a headache?"  
"It's fine Robin, I already had one."

"Well then I can stop talking."

_Oh god no, don't let her stop talking, then I'll never hear the end of it. _"I would love to hear about the wedding plans, oh you know what? Let's buzz Liz and ask her to bring us the classifieds."

"Okay!" Robin reached over and pressed the call button.

"Robin, Patrick? Is there something you want?" Liz asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, we wanted you, and funnily enough you're the one who came to the room."

"Oh, okay, what did you want. Well we wanted to know if you could get us a newspaper and help us find a house, and then discuss wedding plans, want to?"

"Sure, I have a break now anyway, and I wanted to come check on you two."

"You're making us sound like four year olds!" Patrick cut in."

"Yes, well you Have the maturity of one!" Robin put in. Elizabeth watched them amused.

"You guys aren't even married yet and you're already fighting like an old married couple."

"We are not!" They said together.

"Okay then I'm just going to go get that newspaper." Elizabeth walked back into the room to find them both asleep. _And they say they don't act four, they both fall asleep at the drop of a hat._

**...And so it continues...**

"No stop! Please! Patrick!" Robin screamed.

"Robin! Robin, wake up!"

"No, stop! Please!" Sighing Patrick got out of bed, and walked over to his fiancée's bed.

"Robin, wake up." He said shaking her. She started screaming louder.

"NOOOO! Don't touch me!" She woke up and saw her fiancé and burst into tears while he held her. Suddenly the door opened and light flooded into the room, as Drs. Lee and Quartermaine, accompanied by Liz and Epiphany walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Epiphany demanded.

"She had a nightmare."

"Oh." Liz said softly, remembering the nightmares, she had gotten, that would still occasionally pop up.

"What are you doing out of bed Patrick?" Alan asked. Patrick gave Alan a look that said How dumb are you, and continued rocking Robin back and forth.

"All right, well I don't think we can really do anything, Patrick seems to have it under control, so lets give them some space." Dr. Lee said. Everyone turned and left the room, except for Liz who stayed to make sure Robin was okay.

'Shh, it's okay Baby, it was just a dream, you're safe, you're safe." Patrick told her, while rubbing her back to try to calm her down. After a few minutes she calmed down and fell back to asleep.

"Come on Patrick, get back to bed." Liz said.

"Fine."

"She'll be okay." Liz told him.

"Thanks, Liz."

"Any time, now good night."

" 'night."

**Review! Review! Review! Okay so I know I made you guys wait four days for this but I didn't feel like writing. Sorry! Now push the purple button, and Review! Review! Review! Hah! this is my longest chapter ever! 1,493 words!**


	25. Wedding Plans and House Hunting

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Patrick and Robin would b engaged by now if not married, so since they are broken up I obviously don't.**

**Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so wonderful I just got my 100th review from babiiechica2oo8. thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys have given me throughout the story so far. **

"Patrick?" Robin asked. "You awake?"  
"Well, I wasn't until just now when you woke me up."

"Good, then let's discuss wedding plans."

"Rob-in" He whined.

"Wh-at?" She said mimicking his tone.

"Robin, its..." He paused to glance at his watch. "Seven in the morning, we both have concussions, I'm seeing double, and you want to discuss wedding plans!"

"You're right!" She exclaimed giving him momentary relief. "We should look for a new house!"

"AWWW!"

"Look!" She exclaimed ignoring him. "Liz even left the classifieds here so we can look!"

"Remind me to thank her later."

"Here you go." Robin said tossing a section of the classifieds to her fiancé. They looked through them for a few minutes, before Robin spotted a house within there budget that she absolutely loved. "Patrick listen to this!"

"Okay."

"Charming colonial style home, three stories, five bedrooms, fireplaces in living room and master bedroom, four bathrooms, and a finished basement."

"All right it does sound perfect."

"We have to go see it the triplets can each have their own room! Three in one room would be too cramped."

"All right."

"Yay! Now lets discuss wedding plans."

"Robin!"

"What?" Patrick was saved from responding by Liz walking in with their breakfast.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling."

"Fine." The automatically responded.

"Why do I even bother asking?" Liz wondered as she put a tray in front of each of them.

"I don't know either." Patrick said. Laughing as he saw Robin wrinkle her nose up in distaste at the food.

"It's not funny." She exclaimed.

"Yes, It is." He choked out between laughs.

"Oh really? You try your food and see if your still laughing." That wiped the smirk off his face.

"See!"

"All right, that's enough from you to, if you don't stop it you're not going to be able to room together."

"LIZ!" They whined.

"Honestly, you to are the biggest four year olds I've ever seen."

"No, Robin's about the right size." he ducked the pillow she threw at him but wasn't fast enough to duke the book, which hit him in the nose, causing it to start bleeding.

"Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio, did you do that to Patrick?" Her Dad asked coming into the room. Watching as Liz attempted to get the blood to stop.

"May-beeeeeee!"

"Robin, as much as he annoys me you should wait until after the wedding to beat him up!" Her Father reprimanded, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Hardy-har-har." Patrick said dryly.

"Hush." Liz said. "If you keep moving the bleeding won't stop."

"Fine." Patrick said, attempting to glare at his fianceé and her Father as they tried and failed to stop laughing.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Robert chocked out.

"He said I was the size of a four year old."

"That wasn't to smart, Drake, I can't believe you'd be that dumb."

"I can. He did it before and he'll do it again, just because he has a medical degree doesn't mean he has common sense." Robin informed her Father. "only a select few have common sense as well, and sadly my fiancé here isn't one of them." She added.

"Ha-ha." Patrick said.

"I thought I told you to be quiet?" Liz asked Patrick.

"Hello an dhow are you two this morning." Alan asked walking in with Kelly.

"I'm fine but Patrick's nose is bleeding."

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"Apparently., Patrick said she was the size of a four year old, and my darling daughter decided that she needed revenge, so she threw a pillow at his head, and when that missed, she hit him in the nose with that hardcover book."

"Oh. Okay." Alan said like this were the most common thing in the world.

"Well, I got it to stop bleeding." Liz said.

"Okay so now that we're back on track, Liz, Mr. Scorpio, can you please leave so we can give Robin and Patrick a check-up to see when they'll be good to go." Dr. Lee said.

"All right." Liz said and left the room with Robert following her. Drs. Lee and Quartermaine gave their patients a quick check up before announcing their findings.

"Patrick, You probably should stay for at least three more days if not four, in the hospital, and then you'll need to take a few days off to recuperate."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Robin, I want you in here for at least a week to be safe, and then I want you off work for another week if not two."

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly.

"Okay now eat your breakfast both of you."

"Fine, but I don't think you can call this food." Patrick said.

"I never called it food, I called it breakfast."

"She's got you there." Robin said. As Drs. Lee and Quartermaine left the room.

**Review! Review! Review! I know made you guys wait a few days, but i'm sorry, Review and I might update 2morrow! Thanx again 4 all ur wonderful reviews! **


	26. Now You Know How I Feel!

**A/N I'm Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Okay I no I said that if u guys reviewed I would update the next day, and since today is obviously not July 3rd I owe u guys a major apology. Well I had to try and update one of my other stories cuz I hadn't updated it in awhile and then I updated it a few days ago. And then after that I was depressed because one of my reviewers said I have poor writing. You guys didn't come here to read my pitiful attempts at an apology. So on with the story.**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Are Robin and Patrick Married? **

"I want to go home." Patrick exclaimed.

"Now you know how I feel, at least your leaving tomorrow, I have to be here for three more days."

"Oh, yeah, I feel better now."

"I don't."

"Oh well." Robin turned to look at Patrick with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh no. Robin." He warned.

"It's time for wedding plans!"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes! Okay anyway we need to call the florist, and we need to work on the seating chart. The seating is key. For example my parents

can not under any circumstances be at the same table. Now Luke and my Dad are friends and they get along but putting them next to

each other is like asking for trouble. We still need to put together the final color scheme which has to match the flowers.

Patrick! PAT-RICK!" Patrick paused in his activity of banging his head against the tray attached to his bed,

and glanced warily at his irate fiancée.

"Yes?"

"It isn't polite to bang your head against a tray when I'm talking to you, and furthermore your going to give yourself

a bigger headache and you probably just set back your recovery by a day."

"No way. I'm not staying here another day."

"First of all it's not really your choice if the doctors want you to stay another day you have to, and second of all no one said you have to."

"Yeah but you're going to tell Alan that I was banging my head into the ray and then he's going to went to do a checkup and then he'll

say just to be cautious you should stay another day."

"Well now you know how I feel."

"I'm so glad." He said dryly."

Three Days later...

"Let's go! Let's go! Come on!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Patrick said walking much to slowly for Robin.

"Patrick if you don't go sign me out right no I will hurt you."

"I'm so scared."

"Hmm...I believe we've had this conversation before and it always ends with you in pain."

"Fine, Fine. I'll go sign you out."

"Glad you see it my way." She said gleefully smirking at her fiancé.

That night...

_I've always loved watching her sleep. She always looks so peaceful. But lately she's lost some of that, she used to look content, but now _

_she wakes up screaming and It's lucky if she gets five hours a sleep at night with all the nightmares she gets. _

As though proving his point Robin started screaming.

"No. No. NO! Help! Patrick!"

"Robin! Wake up!" He shook her lightly hoping to jolt her out of the nightmare.

"No! Don't touch me. Stop it!"

"Robin, baby, it's Patrick. You're safe."

"No. No. No."

"Come on, Baby wake up."

"No!" She screamed as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Baby, you're safe, wake up."

"Help!"

"Robin wake up!"

"Patrick?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here, now go back to sleep."

"Okay." She said softly, moving closer to him. He threw an arm around her and pulled her close.

**Okay I know this is really short but I have four stories that I have to update, I promise if you guys review that I'll update as soon**

**as I finish. Review! Please! Thanks! **


	27. Am I Fat?

**A/N All right I am really and truly sorry for making you guys wait this long. I tried ot upload this yesterday but it wouldn't let me, so I was going to try again later and then all the power in the neighborhood went out. SO no computer! Sorry!**

**Thanks To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept my cell and I don't even pay the bill.**

"I'm fat." Robin said in dismay.

"You're not fat." Patrick informed her.

"Yes, I am, none of my clothes fit me."

"Robin In case you weren't aware you are six months pregnant with triplets so you are going to get a little bigger."

"SO, you're admitting that I'm fat?"

"I didn't say that. You know Brenda is still in town and you two can go shopping for maternity clothes."

"If I'm not fat then why would I need new clothes?"

_This is enough to make me wonder why I ever made a commitment, oh yeah it's because for some srange reason I'm madly in love with her._

"You're not fat you're pregnant."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Anyways Brenda is already on her way over here to take you shopping. "

"I didn't ask her to do that."

"Yeah but I did."

"Trying to get rid of me?" She asked her fiancé suspiciously.

"If I say yes will you leave?"

"No."

"Then no."

"I'm staying."

"What! Robin, Brenda wants to take you shopping so she can gossip with you."

"Right."

"Fine, I'm having my secret girlfriend over and you have to be out of the house." He said rolling his eyes.

"Mmmhmm. You know you don't like anyone but me."

"You wish."

"I know."

Ding-Dong.

"Look the doorbell, I'll get it."

"Coward." She called after him affectionately.

"Hi, Brenda, take her and go."

"That's real nice, I'm beginning to wonder what she sees in you.'

"Hey, Brenda." Robin called tiredly.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Brenda asked with concern.

"Not really, but I'm fine." Robin said forcing a smile.

"Sure you are. Is she?" Brenda said directing her question to Patrick."

"Yeah, nothing that hasn't happened before."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Just talk about me like I'm not even here." Robin said angrily.

"Okay." Patrick said cheekily.

"You are the most infuriating-" Her tirade was cut short by Brenda grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Bye." Patrick called after her. She ignored him pausing only to glare at him.

At the mall...

"Let's go in here." Brenda said leading Robin to a new maternity store that had just opened up in the mall.

"Fine."

"Look at this, this would be so cute on you." Brenda said selecting a red dress with short sleeves and flowing fabric.

"All right. I'll try it on."

"Good, and take this and this, oh and this." She said shoving several pieces of clothing into Robin's hands and pushing her toward the

dressing room. They continued shopping for a few hours and were laden down with bags. Most of which were carried by Brenda,

even though Robin protested that she could carry them. Brenda how ever insisted that Robin only carry around a quarter of what

they had bought. "I think we've done enough shopping, but I'm taking you out to diner tonight to catch up so let's go back to

your place drop the stuff, and you can put on one of your new outfits, I packed clothes in the car for me so I'm good."

"Okay."

"Good."

At the apartment...

"Are you ready yet?" Brenda called impatiently. She was already dressed in a black halter dress that fell to just above her knees.

"Almost, I'm just putting on my earrings. Okay I'm ready." Robin said walking into the room in her new knee length red dress.

"You look amazing." Brenda informed her best friend.

"So do you!"

"Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Metro Court."

"Okay."

at the Metro Court...

"SURPRISE." Everyone yelled seeing Robin enter the room with Brenda."

"What's going on." Robin demanded.

"It's a surprise baby shower for you." Brenda informed her. "Well I'll be over there." Brenda said seeing that Patrick was walking toward them."

"Hey, Baby." He said giving her a hug.

"Hi. I knew you were up to something. I just didn't no what."

"We've been planning this for weeks. We knew we had to be careful if we wanted to pull the wool over the eyes of a Devane-Scorpio.

Your parents and uncle, were very helpful."

"Well, thanks for the party."

"Your welcome, Baby. Now go open your presents."

"Okay." Robin had a great time at the party. Everyone was there, even Sonny and Jason. Who it seemed had managed to get rid of

Carly for the evening. She got tons of outfits for the babies. Sonny as always was very extravagant in his gift giving and had bought

cribs for the triplets. Jason had gotten them toys. Her parents had gotten the babies spy training toys.

They were to turn the poor children into spies already. Everyone else had given an assortment of blankets, toys, and clothes.

All of which was extremely adorable. The most touching though was given by Noah on behalf of Patrick's Mom, who before

she died had knit several baby blankets as though anticipating that she wouldn't be there to give them to Patrick herself.

They headed home happy about how the day had turned out they had an appointment to see the house the next day.

**A/N Hope you like it. Review! Review! Review!**


	28. You've Been Served!

**A/N The only reason I'm updating is because Lou is forcing me too. So you can thank her.**

**(o btw thank you to The Silent Rumble for helping me with this.)**

**O BTW I don't no much bout the courtroom stuff so I'm not sure if it's correct. **

**I started this on Thursday but I couldn't get on and then I had to go to my **

**Dad's so I'm really sorry! Updates may get slow cuz I haven't read either of the books for school,**

**and it starts in like 30 days. So sorry if updates r really slow!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers**

**Disclaimer: Did you see General Hospital Ever? Have you ever seen this happen on GH? **

"We saw the house today it was amazing? We're buying it!" Robin said happily to Brenda on her cell phone."

"Awesome."

"I know I'm so happy."

"Now those triplets will have a place to live."

"They would have had one just not one this nice."

Ding-Dong

"I've got to go, Brenda someone's at the door."

"Robin Scorpio?" A man asked.

"Yes?"

"You've been served."

"Okay." Robin took the envelope from him and closed the door. It was a subpoena calling her to testify at the trial of Jim Roberts.

It took her a minute to realize who that was. It was her rapist. _I think I'm gonna faint. No. NO. No. _Robin thought collapsing on

the couch trying not to cry. _I was just getting past this. Now I'm going to have to relive it all over again. _

"Hey, Baby." Patrick said coming into the apartment. "What's wrong he said looking down at her upon seeing the look on her face.

"I have to testify at the trial this Friday."

"It'll be okay."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, Patrick I don't think I can take reliving that again."

"I'll be right there, Robin, I promise, just look at me the whole time, It'll be okay."

Friday...

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to go get dressed where, do at the courtroom in an hour." Patrick told her gently.

"Okay." She said unhappily going to get dressed.

at the courtroom...

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge asked. Jim Roberts rose along with his attorney.

"How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty by Reason Of Insanity." A collective gasp rose in the courtroom, they all knew that he might be able to get off with that.

All eyes had turned and were pointed toward the various victims most on Robin because she had gotten the most coverage.

"You may be seated." The judge said. "Ms. Davis, you may call your first witness." The judge told Alexis.

"I call Robin Devane-Scorpio to the stand."

"Dr. Scorpio, can you please tell us what happened on the night of May 18th 2006?"

"I was kidnapped from my apartment and..." Robin paused trying to collect herself.

"Dr. Scorpio?" Alexis asked.

"And...I was raped." Robin took a deep breath looking at Patrick who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do you know who raped you?"

"Y-yes."

"Is he in this courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Can you point him out?" Robin pointed to Jim Roberts. "Let the record show that Dr. Scorpio has identified the defendant

as her attacker." Alexis paused and turned her attention to Robin once more. "Dr. Scorpio can you tell us what happened on

the afternoon of June 1st?"

"I was kidnapped along with my fiancé Patrick Drake and taken to a warehouse on the other side of town and r-raped."

"Was it the same man who raped you before?"

"Yes."

"The same man you identified, moments ago for this court?"

"Yes."

"No, further questioning."

"Would you like to cross examine?" The Judge asked the defense attorney George Michaels.

"Yes."

"Dr.. Scorpio, When Jim attacked you, did he seem rational?"

"No, but-" He interjected.

"Did he explain his logic for what he was doing to you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did that logic make sense to you?"

"No."

"Could it be because Jim Roberts suffers from a mental disorder?"

"Yes but-"

"No further questions your honor." He continued this way throughout the trial getting all of the victims to admit to this.

"Ms. Davis you may call your next witness."

"I call Patrick Drake to the stand." She watched as Patrick was sworn in. "Dr. Drake, is it true that you were knocked unconscious

on May 18th 2006?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you and your fiancée Robin Scorpio were kidnapped on June 1st 2006?"

"Yes."

"Can you identify the attacker?"

"Yes."

"Is he in this courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Can you point him out?" Patrick pointed to Jim Roberts. "Let the record show that Dr. Drake has identified the defendant."

Alexis turned to the judge once more. "No further questions."

"Mr. Michaels would you like to cross examine?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Drake, does kidnapping innocent women sound like something a sane man would do?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a physiatrist."

"If you were to speculate?"

"Objection Your Honor." said Alexis. "The witness has stated his lack of knowledge on the subject."

"Sustained."

"Mr. Drake you're a neurologist correct?

"I'm a neurosurgeon"

"Which means you know about mental disorders, to some extent?"

"Yes."

"Then can you tell me if you think Jim Roberts is a sane man based on your experience?"

"In my vast experience with serial rapists?"

"Answer the question Dr. Drake."

"No, it does not seem sane, but-"

"No further questions, your honor."

"You may step down Dr. Drake." Patrick walked back to his seat. "The court will now break for recess while the Jury deliberates."

The Judge continued.

**DUN-DUN-DUN! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA Okays sorry for leaving u there! Now review! Please!**

**Press the pretty button u no u want to!**


	29. YOU DID THIS TO ME, DRAKE!

**A/N Wow shocking I'm updating today; I got to Part II in one of the stories I'm reading for school so I'm gonna take a break and update.**

**Thanks To All Reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Have you been listening to what I've been saying for the last 29 chapters?**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Wallace." The bailiff instructed . Patrick reached down and helped Robin to her feet, at seven months

pregnant it was getting harder for her to stand up. The judge say down and everyone else followed his example.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Patrick!" Robin whispered. "OWW!" She added.

"What?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

"You can't be you're only seven months pregnant ."

"Tell that to the babies."

"Oh god."

"Yes we have." The jury responded oblivious to Patrick and Robin's predicament. Patrick leaned forward and informed the Alexis of the

problem.

"Your honor?"

"Yes, Counselor?"

"Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Scorpio had kind of gone into labor, can we recess?"

"Yes. Do you need an ambulance, Dr. Drake?" He asked Patrick, because Robin was busy attempting to break Patrick's hand.

"No. I'll drive her."

"Okay. We'll break for recess until Dr. Scorpio gets out of the hospital. Good luck."

"Thanks." Patrick said helping Robin up while their relatives looked at them in concern.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Anna told Patrick.

"I have the police holding the reporters back so you can get out." The judge informed Patrick.

"Okay, thanks."

"Help!" Patrick said walking into the hospital with Robin.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Robin's in labor."

"All right, come with me." She said pausing only to get a wheelchair for Robin.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Like very six minutes."

"All right, let's go to delivery." Dr. Lee said . She handed Robin a hospital gown, which she put on.

"OWWWWW!" Robin screamed squeezing Patrick's hand.

"I need that hand." Patrick said, the glare she sent him however caused him to respond with... "I could always do the surgeries one handed."

"Good. This is all your fault anyways."

"How is it all my fault?"

"You're the one who got me pregnant."

"It does take two people."

"That's it, we're never having sex again." Robin screamed as another contraction hit.

"You've said that before..." He trailed off as he was hot with extreme pain, from Robin squeezing his hand. "Ow."

"And I'll undoubtedly say it again." She responded ignoring his exclamation of pain.

"Okay , Robin you're already at five centimeters."

"Will the babies be okay?" Robin asked.

"Well, you are in your third trimester so they have developed all of their body arts, so I believe they will be okay we will probably have to

keep them her e for a little bit longer then usual."

"They'll be okay though?"

"I believe so."

"Owwwwwww." Robin screamed squeezing Patrick's hand hard."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Lee told the couple.

"How is she." Several voices demanded when Dr. Lee stepped out of the room.

"She's at five centimeters, and we think the babies will be fine."

2 hours later...

"I HATE YOU!" Robin screamed at Patrick squeezing his hand so hard that he was sure she had broken something.

"That's not very nice." He informed her.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed.

"You're at seven centimeters now, just three more."

1 hour later...

"Why is this taking so frikkin long!" Robin demanded squeezing Patrick's hand so hard she brought him to his knees.

"It's your first pregnancy, it's bound to be difficult." Dr, Lee said. "You're at nine centimeters now, one more and w can deliver them."

"OWW!" She wailed.

1 more hour later...

"Okay, Robin your at ten centimeters we can deliver them now."

"Good! I want these kids the hell out of me!" She screamed, Patrick would have found it funny had she not been squeezing his hand.

"Okay, push Robin."

"OWW." Robin screamed trying to push them out.

"Come on Robin, push harder, I can see a head." Dr. Lee ordered. Robin pushed as hard as she could with a very loud scream from both

her and Patrick. "All right we've got one! It's a boy!" Dr. Lee handed the baby to Liz who was acting as their nurse.

Liz hurried to clean off the little boy. "Come on Robin, push again!" Dr. Lee said. Robin pushed once more as hard as she could.

"It's a boy." Dr. Lee told the parents handing the baby to Epiphany, because Liz was busy with the other one.

"Come on Robin one more, just one more." "Easy for you to say, you've never even had to have one of these things."

Robin said as she pushed out her baby girl. "It's a girl." Dr. Lee said, handing the baby to Liz who had finished

with the first baby. Robin collapsed back against the bed. "They're identical." Dr. Lee informed the new parents,

as she handed the first baby to Robin, and the second one to Patrick. Maddie was still being cleaned off.

"I want to name the first boy Theodore Patrick Devane-Scorpio Drake." Robin informed everyone. "Since he's the first one

he should have your name for his middle name.

"Okay, so this one is Robert Noah Devane-Scorpio Drake?"

"Yes." Robin said as she accepted Maddie from Liz.

"I want her name to be Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio Drake." Robin informed Dr. Lee who had been writing the names down

on the birth certificates. Robin took Robert from Patrick and handed him first Teddy and then Maddie.

"They're so cute." Liz said. They were cute, the all had matching brown hair the color of Robin's and as they discovered when Maddie

started crying dimples just like their father. They also had Patrick's eyes, but they had Robin's nose.

Maddie weighed six pounds three ounces, Robbie weighed six pounds five ounces, and Teddy weighed the most at

six pounds seven ounces.

"Can we come in?" Noah asked, knocking on the door.

"Sure." Robin called. Noah walked in with Anna and Robert.

"I want to hold my grandchildren." Anna said.

"Okay, mom, you can hold Teddy." Robin said gesturing for Patrick to give Anna the baby.

"Cute name." Robert commented.

"Yeah, okay dad you can hold Robbie, we named him after you and Noah, his full name is Robert Noah Devane-Scorpio Drake."

"Poor kid." Noah commented.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Maybe its because their last name is eighteen letters long?" Robert suggested.

"Probably." Noah said as he took Maddie from Patrick. "What's her name?" He asked Patrick.

"Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio Drake. After Mom, and Anna."

"Your Mother would love that."

"I know." They spent the next to hours being visited by family and friends who all loved the babies before Kelly kicked them out

saying that Robin needed to rest.

**A/N I had fun with this chapter! I think I'm only going to add one or two more chapters, but don't worry everyone**

**I'm going to do a sequel. So let me know what you thought. Review! Review! Review! Let me know if you guys want the sequel. **


	30. Relax, Robin, Relax

**A/N I'm sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update. I really am. But I read Lou's stories and she said she'd update if I **

**could go a week without updating which is what the bet was about, so that's why. Though I didn't make it to a week cuz I wanted to write**

**and she wanted to read it so we settled it with rock paper scissors and she won! I'm really sorry though, I'll try and put up 2 chapters**

**tonight to make up for it.**

**Joe: Umm, I never said I wasn't gonna finish just that u guys would have to wait a week, and as u can see I am updating, I love writing **

**and I want to finish the story which I will be doing.**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

"Patrick?"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"I want my babies go get them from the nursery."

"Robin, you're supposed to be resting, Dr. Lee said that you need to rest which you haven't been doing because you won't put the

babies down."

" I don't care I wanna hold my babies!"

"Robin, relax you'll have the rest of their lives."

"I don't care."

"Robin, if you don't get some rest then you are not going to be able to go home tomorrow."

"Home, oh my god, where are we going to put the babies!"  
"Umm...About that."

"What?"

"Well, I pushed the sale on the house so it would be quicker and while you've been in the hospital, and Sonny and Jason volunteered

their men to move stuff into the house which they have been doing while being overseen by Brenda and Liz who want everything to

be perfect."

"That's so nice of them!"

"Yeah, I told them that, so we'll be able to go home to our very own house tomorrow if someone would just get some rest!"

"All right."

"Good." Patrick said watching as his fiancee closed her eyes and settled in.

The Next day...

"I wanna leave!"

"All right, I'm going to sign you out."

"Well go faster!"

"All right already, I need to take the babies out to the car first though, Brenda is going to sit with them in the car because she wants to

come back and see how you like the house."

"All right fine go get the babies, and then let's go!"

"All right, already!" Patrick said hurrying from the room, Brenda was waiting by the nursery with three baby carriers. Patrick put Maddie,

in one and Teddy, in another while Brenda put Robbie in the third. Patrick carried two out to the car and Brenda car while Brenda carried

the third. They quickly buckled them into the back seat while Patrick went to get Robin. They left the hospitals in record time mostly due to

Robin's urging.

"Have you seen the house yet?" Robin asked Patrick.

"No. They wouldn't let me." they arrived at the house within fifteen minutes, the house was beautifully decorated to incorporate both Patrick

and Robin's tastes. Maddie's room was a soft pink with a border of bunnies her crib was to the left side and a white rocking chair was to

the right. She had a beautiful dresser which had bunnies painted on it, stuffed animals lined several shelves on the wall, and her crib had

pink sheets to match the wall. Robin bent down and took Maddie out of her carrier holding her for a minute before lying her down on her

back. Maddie glanced around the room before gurgling happily showing off her dimples. Then they headed for Teddy's room which was

blue with a teddy bear border on the walls. His crib was white like Maddie's but with blue sheets. He had a white rocking chair and dresser

as well only with teddy bears instead of bunnies. Patrick carefully took Teddy out of the carrier and laid him down on his back.

Teddy looked with wide eyes at his room, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. They headed toward Robbie's room which was

green with ducks on the walls. It too had the matching dresser and rocking chair that his siblings had. Robin took Robbie out of his

carrier and laid him down on his back, Robbie silently observed his surroundings before reaching up and grabbing his Mother's finger

in seeming approval at his bedroom. Robin paused and turned on the baby monitor after freeing her finger. Patrick had put it on in

Maddie's and Teddy's rooms. Then they headed to their room which was painted a soft beige with their king sized bed in the middle

of the room they had a wooden head board and a matching dresser and mirror. The bedroom connected to a bathroom which was all

white marble and contained a large tub with a whirlpool and a large glass shower. They continued through the house their was another

bathroom on the third floor which had been set up with a changing table for the children in the corner and a carrier that you put in the

bath tub to give the babies a bath. On the second floor a queen-sized bed had been put in, the room was a soft shade of yellow with a

matching comforter for the bed. It had a window bench under the large window and a white dresser. Next door another bathroom was

their for the guest's use. Their were two adjoined rooms which had been turned into and office for Patrick and Robin. On the first floor

they had the kitchen, the living room, and a formal dining room. Along with a forth bathroom, they also had a den which contained a fireplace.

"Oh my god, I love the house!" Robin exclaimed. "Thank you so much Brenda!"

"Thanks, Brenda!" Patrick added.

"Your welcome, I wanted to do it though it was so much fun!" Brenda exclaimed. Their conversation was interrupted by a cry over the baby

monitor it was quickly joined by two other voices. Patrick and Robin exchanged a glance before heading up to the third floor to calm their

children.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review and let me know what you thought! I love to hear your opinions! **

**Their should be one more chapter and after that I will be working on the sequel. I think it's going to be called Life With Triplets.**

**It's gonna have the wedding!**


	31. The end?

**A/N i'm so sad to be ending this! I want to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed my story so much for their support **

**through the book. It meant so much to me. I really love hearing from everyone. The sequel will be up soon, but not tomorrow **

**because I haven't started writing it yet, but I have plans for it. I hope everyone has enjoyed the book. Thanks in advance to anyone **

**who reviews this chapter! **

**Thanks to ALL Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned GH this wouldn't be a book and therefore it wouldn't be ending. **

"Hello?" Robin Scorpio said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Robin it's Alexis Davis, Judge Wallace has moved the end of the trial to tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to be able to come in?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"All right, bye Robin, Congratulations, on the triplets."

"Thanks, bye." Robin said before hanging up the phone and sinking into the nearest chair. She couldn't contain the apprehension and

worry she felt over the verdict of the trial.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked coming into the room.

"The trial is tomorrow." Robin responded she didn't need to say anymore, Patrick knew what she meant.

"Everything will turn out all right, the verdict will, come back guilty, and he'll spend along time in jail."

"I guess."

"Well, I know, so listen to me."

"Okay." Robin said quietly. "Who's going to watch the babies while we're at court?" Robin added.

"Maxie and Georgie said they'd watch them."

"All right, but we really should get a nanny since we both work once I get off maternity leave."

"Okay, we will."

The next day in the court room...

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Wallace asked.

"Yes, we have."

"Will the defendant please rise."

"We find the defendant..." The whole courtroom held their breath as the charges were read. "Guilty on Four counts of rape in the second

degree." Patrick squeezed Robin's hand in reassurance as the charges continued. "We find the defendant guilty on three counts of

rape in the second degree." Robin smiled reassuredly at her Father who was watching her. "We find the defendant guilty on seven counts

of assault and battery." Everyone in the courtroom waited anxiously for the sentencing. "We sentence the defendant to forty years in jail."

Everyone sighed in relief that he wouldn't be out in a long time. "Court dismissed." Judge Wallace said banging his gavel.

"It's over, it's finally over." Robin said hugging Patrick.

"Yes it. Let's go home, before Maxie and Georgie burn the house down." Patrick said.

"Yeah, they haven't exactly been around infants much. Let's go." Robin said. They headed out of the courtroom after stopping to chat

with a few family members, who wanted to come see the babies, and celebrate the sentencing. They got home and were greeted by Maxie

and Georgie who were bouncing up and down with excitement, apparently someone had told them the trial results.

"If you're down here where exactly are Maddie, Teddy, and Robbie?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Umm...Where'd you put them Maxie?" Georgie asked.

"I thought you had them!" Georgie said."

"Oh god!" Robin said exchanging a glance with Patrick.

"Oh yeah they're in Maddie's room."

"Okay thanks, for the help you can go now." Patrick told them pausing to pay them both for their time. Robin had already gone up the

stairs in search of the triplets, Patrick followed her finding her in Maddie's room watching the triplets, Teddy and Robbie were asleep,

but Maddie was wide awake laying in between her two brothers, gurgling happily. Patrick smiled, and wrapped his arm around

Robin's waist she smiled up at him.

**A/N I know it's kind of short for my last chapter but it just seemed like it should end there. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. **

**Please let me know what you thought I love hearing from you, and I hope everyone reads the sequel. Review! Review! Review!**

**P+R4EVER: 0)**


End file.
